


Seven Days of Sin

by leonardodavenzi



Series: Temptations, Sins and Virtues [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Dildos, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of kisses and sexy times, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowball Fight, Strap-Ons, Switching, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, brief mention of scars on David's chest, matteo's POV, pansexual male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: One week with no kissing. No getting off. Just staying apart, like Aziraphale and Crowley. Just… “giving friendly hugs and pining gazes,” as David had said.That should be easy enough, Matteo had thought. (...) “If we’re going to tempt each other every day, we should tempt each other with the seven sins, then,” he had smiled. “In honour of our angel and demon Crowley and Aziraphale.”David had laughed. “I like it. Seven deadly sins for seven days.”OR, the canon compliant December fic where Matteo and David try to not have sex for a week. This is a sequel to "Oh well, let me tempt you" but it can be read on its own.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Temptations, Sins and Virtues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605727
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	1. DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a sequel to "Oh, well, let me tempt you" (the Halloween fic). However, the premise is quite easy and it can be read on its own. This fic is inspired by this lovely Tumblr prompt: 
> 
> "I’ve got this prompt idea in mind ... sort of like edging/denial ...but not really? So basically Matteo and David do this thing where they decide to not have sex for like a week just to see who could control themselves better. So basically they try to constantly seduce each other and try to get the other to give in during that week? And one of them (probably both) eventually lose it and just go off on each other? It could be written as a chapters fic if u feel like it? :)"
> 
> I am going to post 1 chapter a day for 8 days. So. If this little fic affects you in any way, you will probably feel some of the same frustrations that David and Matteo feel. I hope so. Enjoy!

“Are we really doing this, Matteo?” David grinned as he got up from the couch, and kissed his cheek. He looked closely at Matteo and his eyes were glowing.

“Yes, we are. We can do it.” Matteo got up and started to tidy off the living room table. He was carefully optimistic. They had agreed to do this weird challenge where they would try their best not to jump each other’s bones in seven days… It should be possible. “I think.” He added. 

“You think,” David snickered. 

He was right to laugh. The whole thing was ridiculous, of course, and all because Carlos and Abdi had teased them at Halloween, saying that they were hopeless compared to Aziraphale and Crowley since they never managed to keep off each other. Aziraphale and Crowley had pined for 6000 years, while Matteo and David hadn’t even managed to stay away from each other until the party was over. As their boy squad had been happy to point out. 

Matteo and David needed to prove the boys wrong. 

It had taken them some time to actually find the right date to start, and they were already in the middle of December. This week seemed to work fine since they both had a little extra time and not too many other things planned. 

So. One week with no kissing. No getting off. Just staying apart, like Aziraphale and Crowley. Just… “giving friendly hugs and pining gazes,” as David had said.

That should be easy enough, Matteo thought. Seven days was next to nothing, after all, and he had spent ages without sex before David came into his life. Well, there was a catch, as there should be. Well, three. First of all, there was that fact that before David, he could always jack off. That wasn’t an option now. Secondly, they were supposed to spend time together every day, to make it a challenge. Thirdly, Matteo had been stupid enough to suggest a final twist. 

“If we’re going to tempt each other every day, we should tempt each other with the seven sins, then,” he had smiled. “In honour of our angel and demon Crowley and Aziraphale.”

David had laughed. “I like it. Seven deadly sins for seven days.” He had tilted his head to the side, looking at Matteo. “How do we do it?” 

“We take turns tempting each other, I suppose?” Matteo had grinned. “Cancelling each other out?”

David’s laughter had been warm and rich. “Oh god, yes, I love it.” 

So. That was the deal. They had written the seven sins on a list on the fridge and they were supposed to take turns teasing each every day. David was supposed to tempt Matteo with a deadly sin on day 1, and Matteo was supposed to do the same on day 2, and so on. In other words, they had seven sinful, torturous days ahead, without any release. Fun times. 

Matteo leaned to the doorway, watching David as he picked up his notebook and pens that had fallen on the floor. “So. This is day number one, then,” he said, leaning back, forcing himself to appear calm and relaxed. He didn’t know if it was nerves or excitement that did it, but he felt like he was practically vibrating. 

David nodded, smiling a little. “Friday 13th. Is that a bad omen?”

“Nah, it can’t be,” Matteo grinned. “If you’re superstitious, you can tell yourself that it’s ‘ _La Festa della Santa Lucia’_ today. We probably have the saints on our side. Santa Lucia was all about celibacy, too.”

David looked at him with those dark eyes he always got when Matteo slipped in some Italian words in his speech. “Oh, is that an Italian tradition?” 

“Mostly, yeah.” Matteo rested his head back on the wall behind him, finding some calm in the cool wood. “In Italy, they have a procession, but we just used to light candles and ate a lot of food.”

“Cool.” David stared at him, looking slightly excited. “So. We’re doing this, then.” He paused, leaning against the wall next to Matteo. “What happens if one of us gives in?” 

Matteo had to think for a moment. It felt a little strange not to pull David close and kiss him. He crossed his arms in front of him instead and tried to ignore the warmth that radiated from David’s body, and the hint of smell from his hair. 

“What if the loser has to admit it to our friends?” Matteo asked. “Since they started this whole thing, I mean.”

“Oh god, you’re cruel.” David laughed. “That should keep us both on our path.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Matteo smiled, although he _was_ slightly nervous. He didn't know what foreign part of his brain decided it was a good idea to do this. He'd just somehow agreed to see who could holdout the longest and now he had to stick with it. 

It shouldn’t be too hard, though. It was already the evening of day 1, and Matteo was still holding strong, still having not yet jumped Dave's bones. 

David had teased him a little, of course. Luckily, though, every time David had teased him, there'd been other people in the room, otherwise, Matteo was certain he'd have been tempted to kiss and touch David. But no, he could hold out, he knew he could.

And to be honest, David hadn’t been too demanding, so far. He had mainly just been supportive all day, giving Matteo smiles and praise. 

It was almost suspicious. Maybe David was saving his temptations for the night time. 

As they went into the kitchen to have an evening snack though, Matteo started to realise that he hadn’t thought everything all the way through, because as they made the food together, it was so tempting to lean in and just kiss David. He hadn’t thought David was going to be that hot - all the time. David didn't even seem bothered by the situation at all, though, and it was infuriating beyond measure. 

“Are you good, Matteo?” David asked. 

Matteo just hummed an answer. David looked so good, and he smelled like warm and sweet berries. God, did David need to bend over like that to get the milk out of the goddamn fridge? Was he seriously trying to kill him? A rush of heat soared through Matteo. He wanted David so much already, and he wanted to taste him. Shit, he needed to get a grip.

David was probably just playing Matteo, trying to rile him up and make him beg. Well, he was going to be disappointed, because Matteo did not beg, even if his boyfriend looked really, really, fucking hot.

No, Matteo was fine. David had to go without fucking too, and Matteo could play just as dirty as David. He couldn’t wait to show him. 

He knew he could do it.

“You look damn good today, Matteo,” David said and sat down next to him at the table. He started to eat. ”Like always. So hot.” 

Matteo muttered a thank you as he ate, wondering what sin David was trying to tempt him with. It hadn’t been very evident, not yet. He finally gave in and asked. “Come on, David, bring it on. What are you teasing me with today? Lust? Greed?” 

David just smiled and winked at him. “I think you’re more than smart enough to figure out what I’m tempting you with.” 

Matteo furrowed his brows. He knew David’s words were part of the whole game, but they still confused him, at the same time as they made him feel slightly better. He loved it when David said things like that. He took another bite of his food, stalling a little. “Yeah?”

David smiled a teasing smile. “You know why I like you so much, Matteo?” he asked. “You’re amazing. So hot. And if you want to, I’ll show you just how amazing I find you.” 

A feeling of pride rushed into Matteo, and oh. Right. _Pride_. 

Matteo could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. He blinked a couple of times, suddenly feeling optimistic. Well, that was careless of David, he really didn’t try his hardest when he started out with pride. Pride would be easy to fight. 

A cocky smirk appeared on Matteo’s lips, leaning closer to David. “Pride, huh?”

David grinned. “I love your brilliant brain, Matteo.” He sounded like he meant it. “Yeah, it’s Pride.”

Matteo shook his head to get out of his daze. “Pride? You think you can tempt me with that on day one?” 

“Yeah, why not?” David smiled. “After all, you’re feeling prideful already, don’t you? Feeling good about yourself? Like you’re amazing and can manage anything you want?”

And, well. The words made Matteo shiver, because David wasn’t entirely wrong. Matteo did feel good. He suddenly realised that David had been playing this game since morning, dropping small praises, giving him confidence. Smartass.

David was looking at him with dark eyes. “I can show you just how amazing you are, you know.” He took a deep breath. “I’d tell you how good you are. I’d let you rip my clothes off and fuck me. I know you can fuck me so good.” 

Oh fuck. Matteo stared at him, gaping. A feeling of want coursed his body, pride and want mixing together. “I’m –” 

“You’re so good, Matteo,” David continued, leaning closer. “You’re handsome, sexy, and I know you would fuck me so good.”

“David…”

Matteo couldn’t believe David said these things. He felt almost high from it. And his dick certainly noticed. He was already hard. 

Fuck.

He couldn’t show David that, though. “Ah, just give up, David, I’m not that easily…”

He was interrupted by David pushing his chair closer so their legs pressed against each other. Warmth radiated off him and made Matteo dizzy. He leaned in and breathed against Matteo’s neck. “I’d let you show me just how good you are,” he whispered, letting his hand trail up Matteo’s back.

“Uh,” Matteo objected, though in the next heartbeat it left him. All his objections just flooded away, and left a wave of want so fierce it shook Matteo to his core. 

David nuzzled the spot right under Matteo’s ear, but without kissing, though (no kisses allowed, right?). His arm wrapped around Matteo and held him close. The warmth from his body was too tempting. Matteo couldn’t help pulling David to him, angling his head to expose his neck more, his dick going hard as David was leaning in. 

David sighed against his neck, and Matteo…

Matteo couldn’t breathe. He was lightheaded and he wondered how in the world he got so affected, so quickly. 

It was slightly terrifying. 

He should be able to resist this. 

Matteo pulled back, and, almost surprisingly, David didn’t push him further. It had felt unstoppable, this heat between them, but… David didn't push it.

Matteo could do this. 

Fuck, he was hard, though. Throbbing hard. 

“We can’t,” he muttered, dazed, suddenly not knowing exactly what they couldn’t, or why. Because, his body was more than ready to do whatever David had to offer, and his mind was… mush. 

All Matteo knew was that they couldn’t, and ah, yes, they had a bet, a challenge, and he would do what he could to resist the temptation. 

They were too close, way too close. Matteo could smell David’s after-shave and it was almost intoxicating. They were so close that David’s cheek was brushing against his temple. Matteo knew he was flushed from the proximity. It was too much. Too much.

David stared at him, and his eyes were dark. He looked like he was surprised by the heat that had built between them, too, and…

And he wanted Matteo. It was all over his face. His smoldering gaze. So clear. He stared at Matteo. “Shit, this might get tricky,” David muttered. 

“Uh… what?”

“You’re so hot, fuck.” David’s eyes roamed over him. “Look at you. Fuck. Me.”

Matteo was speechless. If this was acting, David deserved all the awards. 

David’s hand came to rest on Matteo’s hip. 

“What are you doing?” Matteo whispered, his voice nearly cracking.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” David mumbled. “I just –“

Matteo let out an embarrassing sound. His jeans were too tight, and he was burning up. 

He needed to get a grip. 

David could probably feel how hard Matteo was because he was now leaning in again to whisper into his ear. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me?” he whispered. “You can have me, right here.”

Fuck. _One day_ of temptations and Matteo already wanted David so much it hurt. He wanted… He needed. He needed to get laid, dammit.

But then he would have to tell the others. 

Matteo shot up from his seat by the table. “I think I’m gonna… have a shower.”

That was the only solution, really. Since getting off was off limits, the only solution was... cold showers. Thinking about… dirty socks and… mould.

“Fucking hell.” David leaned back in his chair, looking dark-eyed and dishevelled but also annoyingly smug. Matteo didn’t care, he just focused on getting out of the kitchen, more or less without showing how affected he was. 

He heard David chuckle as he scurried to the bathroom. Fucking hell, indeed.

This was going to be the longest week of his entire fucking life.


	2. DAY 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's chapter 2 of my little fic. Wonder what sinful temptations Matteo comes up with?
> 
> I'll keep posting a chapter a day, although I might post the following chapters (3-8) in the evenings. 
> 
> By the way, I should mention that I don't know Italian, so please let me know if YOU do, and I butcher it too much. Thank you!

Okay, if David could play the "irresistible seductor" then so could Matteo. And he knew exactly how. On the second day, he put on a white, tight-fitting t-shirt (unusually tight-fitting for him, anyway) and an old pair of snuggly jeans, before going into the kitchen. 

David was staying in their room for a moment, most likely drawing. They had decided to spend every day together this week, to make it a _real challenge_. And well, that had clearly worked; at least for Matteo. Yesterday he hardly managed to sleep after David tempting him. Matteo had been frustrated all evening, and it annoyed him that David could get him so worked up almost without trying. That David had that power over him, and that he literally got Matteo’s own body to betray him.

Fuck Carlos and Abdi and their stupid dare.

Today was the same. Earlier that morning Matteo had even dreamt about David, about David kissing him and breathing against his mouth. He had dreamt of fucking, slow and hard, and he had woken up, panting and gasping and with a raging boner that wouldn’t go down.

After that, things didn’t go that much better. It was almost weird how difficult it was to keep to only chaste hugs and caresses. Matteo had never imagined that he would miss simple things like kisses so much, already. He truly looked forward to being able to make out with David for as long as he wanted. 

Not now, though. Now, he needed to get things done. 

Matteo had a plan.

He put on the apron he knew David loved him in, and delved into making food, spilling a little, but mostly just doing his best to make them some tasty pasta. While looking as hot as he could.

The sizzling from the pans eventually lured David into the kitchen. 

“Making breakfast?” he asked from the doorway, with his eyes on Matteo. His eyes roamed over him and he was clearly enjoying the sight. For a moment, it looked as if he was about to come over to Matteo and give him a kiss, but then he stopped.

Matteo chuckled. “I guess it’s more brunch than breakfast,” he said, moving confidently around in the kitchen. Just like David liked it. Matteo was sure this would work David up until he'd forfeit the bet and (hopefully) bend Matteo over the very kitchen counter he was working at.

Besides, in the meantime, he could actually make a decent meal. 

David did look tempted, already, and Matteo smiled. “Sit down and relax for a bit, and I’ll bring you the food and drinks,” he said. 

David accepted and sat down, looking both a little amused and flustered. He followed Matteo’s every move with his eyes. He must _really_ like to see Matteo working in the kitchen. To be honest, Matteo didn’t know exactly what it was all about, but he guessed it had something to do with Matteo doing something he was good at. Perhaps it was a confidence thing. 

Well, David was going to get what he liked today. Matteo made sure that he looked really confident, at the same time as he sent David some seducing glances. David seemed to approve, and hopefully, he would become greedy about it, too.

Matteo was almost bouncing with anticipation, until he actually got lost in making the food. He loved to mix the food together, to taste and see what he managed to make. Actually, he got so lost that he hit his head on a tool when David suddenly stood right next to him and touched his shoulder.

Oh. Right. 

David was staring at him with dark eyes. “Do you need some help?” he asked, clearing his throat when the words came out hoarse and broken. 

David’s face went red before timidly stepping forward leaning against the counter with his hands. He gave Matteo a once-over that wasn’t particularly discreet at all. Wow. Matteo's plan was perhaps working? Already?

Matteo stared at David with the spatula in his hand, wondering if David wanted to join him to help or because he wanted to keep busy so that he wouldn’t get too tempted to touch Matteo. Maybe both. Maybe it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Matteo’s plan worked. And the only problem was, that it worked on Matteo, as well.

David was so hot when he was like this; attentive and turned on. “I’m sure I can be a very handy help,” David said, winking. Making a rush of warmth go through Matteo. 

Oh no. That wouldn’t do. Matteo fought the sudden wish to study David’s hands. “I can do the work,” he said. “Although you can taste.” He got purposefully close to David as he reached behind him and reached for some spices. David’s eyes widened, as if he expected that Matteo was going in to kiss him.

Matteo pulled back, though, and offered a taste of the pasta sauce to David. The sauce smelled really savoury and good so Matteo was confident it would be a hit. 

David tasted it carefully. Then his eyelashes fluttered and he made a soft humming sound. “That’s so good, fuck.” 

And oh. That sound made Matteo dizzy. He wanted to kiss David until he made that same sound again. Fuck. He needed to get a grip.

He turned around so fast that he tripped and nearly fell. Matteo quickly regained his balance. But before he could get back on his feet, David’s arms were around his waist and air had been knocked out of his lungs.

Their chests were pressed against one another. Matteo stared at David with wide eyes, parted lips, and a heaving chest. This desire that had haunted him since yesterday, that he’d successfully stuffed inside his tight chest, bloomed. He was sure it was written all over his face, but he couldn’t seem to school his features any more than he could school his thirst. He was unable to keep from staring.

David rubbed the back of his neck, and Matteo’s gaze slipped from David’s eyes, his jaw, to the line of his arm and the soft swell of his bicep.

“Matteo? You all right?” David asked, looking closely at him. 

“What? Yes. Uhm. It’s just.” Matteo mumbled. “Good. I mean, it’s good you like it.” 

“I did,” David breathed, staring at him and biting his lip and Matteo felt like combusting right then and there.

Fuck. 

David’s eyes roamed his face and landed on his lips. “I can’t wait to taste it all.”

Matteo rolled his eyes at David, but couldn’t hold back a smile. David was being silly. But god, this wasn’t the right time to play with innuendos. Matteo was the one who was supposed to seduce David, dammit! 

Before he could overthink it, Matteo grabbed David’s shirt and pulled him closer. “David.”

“What?” David mumbled, his arms tightening around Matteo’s waist. He was smiling a little, as if he was trying to appear innocent. 

“I’m making the food, baby,” breathed Matteo. His hands roamed lower down David’s back, and he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You will have to wait.”

“Fucking hell,” David sighed. 

Matteo let go of him, winked and turned to his pans. “Sit down, please. And let’s see if I can come up with something tempting.” 

David finally stepped back and sat down again, and Matteo could breathe.

He shook his head, pulled himself together and continued making the food. He put several trays on the table. It was nothing fancy, but the point wasn’t to be fancy, the point was to make David greedy. He found some calm in the regularity of making it all for David. Showing off a little as he did it. Touching David when he could, and getting just a little too close. Throwing in an Italian word or two, as well. Not that David ever would admit that the Italian affected him, but Matteo knew that it did. He had noticed how it made David stare, and how his eyes went glossy. 

He should try it out in bed once, actually.

The thought made him grin as he put the last tray on the table. He gave David a deep stare. ”Buon appetito, amore mio.” 

“Uh. You’re making a lot of food,” David commented, swallowing. He was following Matteo’s every move with his eyes. “Oh God, it smells good.”

“Yeah, well, this is so good that you’ll just want more and more,” Matteo grinned. He made sure to tilt his head and show some neck. “You’ll want it all to yourself.”

David stared at him. A slow smile grew on his face. “Oh. Greed. Are you tempting me with greed, Matteo?”

Matteo smiled a teasing smile, wiggling his hips a little. He made sure to look at David from under his eyelashes, too. “I know you’re greedy for my pasta.”

David blinked once. 

Then twice.

“And for me when I’m working my ass off in the kitchen, too,” Matteo added, grinning.

David cleared his throat. Then he chuckled, and sat down at the table. “Well, I can’t deny that. Bring it on, Florenzi. Tempt me.” 

Oh yes. 

Matteo served David a plate of delicious food, and smiled back. He made sure to look into David’s eyes. “If you want to, I’ll gonna let you be greedy with me, and take whatever you want.” 

“Oh yeah?” David asked, clearly affected. 

Matteo held his gaze and leaned closer. “Yeah. I’ll give you more and more until you’ll beg to come.” 

David picked up his fork, and it was hard to tell, but it almost seemed like he did it to keep his hands busy. 

Matteo sat down next to him, just close enough. “We could do it right now,” he teased, pressing his leg against David’s under the table. “I could go down on you and fuck you and let you come as many times as you want to.” 

David’s mouth dropped open. “Fuck, Matteo.” He took a big bite of his food. 

”What?” Matteo sat back, his face cast as dead-pan as he could manage, yet he failed. There at the corner of his lips was a crease of amusement. He turned it into a fake innocent smile. “You said I could bring it on!”

”I did, ” David nodded. He glanced over, the corners of his lips fighting a smile, his eyebrows slightly raised. “You little shit.” He gave another sound as he tasted the food. ”Damnit, Matteo, I don’t know what tempts me more, the food or you.”

Matteo grinned, and put a warm hand on David’s leg. ”Oh, I’m gonna make you so greedy for me. I’m gonna let you keep me all to yourself. You can fuck me all night and day, if you want.” 

Just saying it out loud made Matteo's heart beat faster. 

David swallowed, but he didn't say anything. 

“I’m yours, forever, you know,” Matteo said next, still resting his hand on David's knee. ”Only yours.”

David gave Matteo a weak half-smile. ”I didn't think that was about greed.”

“Well, it could be. Imagine if you would have me all for yourself and do whatever you like. Forever.” He winked. David wasn’t the possessive type, but Matteo tried all he could to make David want to be greedy for him.

"Oh yeah?" David tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. ”Uh… I hate to be cynical here, but… we don’t have forever.” He took a deep breath. Then he ate some more, sighing and clearly enjoying the tastes. 

Matteo tasted some of the food as well, mostly so he could think about how to respond. “Well, almost! It’s Saturday,” he teased, giving David one of his most seducing looks. ”We can spend all day together. We can fuck all day.”

David stared at him, seeming to like the idea a lot. ”Matteo…”

Matteo leaned closer, whispering. ”Or… maybe you wanna join me for dinner later? And then you can fuck me over the table.” 

David scratched his neck and sighed, "Uh, no, not today." He stuttered and Matteo didn't miss the way he was blushing and his hands were trembling. 

Oh, he was finally starting to crack. 

Matteo wiped his hands on a napkin, got up and moved closer to crowd David's space. "Why not?"

David blinked. "Oh, you know, I've got to do some… uh, Christmas shopping, and I have stuff I gotta do with… uh… Laura–” He yelped in surprise when Matteo let his hand slide up David’s thigh, grabbing his hip. David's eyes narrowed and he fixed a glare on Matteo.

"That is cheating. I never-" He let out a whimper as Matteo twisted his hand, "I never touched you like that."

"Hmm, well, what're you going to do about it, David? Do you give up?" Matteo groaned when David abruptly grabbed his hips the same way. "Hnng-"

"No, do you?" David whispered in Matteo's ear, ghosting his breath over his neck. Matteo's breathing was heavy and he wanted nothing more than to tear that button-up right off David, but instead, he just let the other man's hips go.

"N-no." He breathed. 

David quickly ground his hips against Matteo before breaking away. “Well. You’re right, Saturday is a long day. I wouldn’t want to be too… greedy. I’ll go for a walk. And you talked about meeting the boys, remember? I’ll see you this evening.”

Fuck. 

“Okay.” Matteo smiled a little. He should have known. David was too stubborn to give in on day two. He had rattled David, at least, that wasn’t that bad. Not ideal, but still. It was a beginning.

“Okay.” David gave a shaken half-smile, and walked out of the room, leaving a dishevelled Matteo behind.

Dammit. Matteo needed to up his game.


	3. DAY 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said I was going to post in the evenings, but since this is a morning chapter, I thought it could be fitting to post it now.  
> So, here's another quick chapter, from day 3. Today it's David's turn to tempt Matteo. We'll see how it goes. :)  
> Enjoy!

Matteo woke up Sunday morning with a raging boner. It didn’t exactly help that David slept right there next to him. David’s arms were wrapped so tightly around him and he just felt so safe and so at peace. Lying here felt so right that Matteo wanted to scream. No one had ever held him as David did, and it somehow meant more now that their touches couldn't lead to more. 

Warmth radiated from David's body. Matteo snuggled closer against his neck and just stayed there with his arms around David’s waist. David was so warm, and tempting, and his lips were so plush and inviting, and… 

Matteo’s pulse quickened as he realised that David only wore a singlet, his brown skin warmed by the dusky yellow light which filtered through the curtains. Their duvet was pushed down around their feet; it had been another uncomfortably warm night. 

“David?” Matteo whispered, just checking if David was awake. He received a sleepy “mmhm” in response.

Then David stretched – really stretched – and Matteo’s mouth went dry. 

Matteo was used to the sight of David’s body, all strong limbs and soft skin, but there was something breathtaking about the way David extended every inch of his body into the stretch. He reached up and gripped the headboard, raising his arms above his head to reveal the intimate hollows of his armpits; Bronzed skin lightly dusted with curly black hair.

Sinful. Matteo wondered what sin David would choose to tempt him with today. 

Yesterday, after a little social time with Jonas, Carlos and Abdi, Matteo had attempted to tempt David with greed several times during the evening. David had resisted every move, though. And now, it was Matteo’s turn to resist the temptations...

Matteo glanced over at David sleeping. How did David manage to be so good looking every day? Had he been spending extra effort to look good? There was no way David's hair just was this good naturally. It just wasn't humanly possible. But then again, David was fucking hot, so who knew.

David moved in his sleep. Matteo knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off for much longer. And David's tossing and turning and half-asleep moans didn’t help. 

Matteo’s cock stirred. He was immensely grateful that David’s eyes were closed – it left him free to stare – and with the way David was moving, Matteo couldn’t have torn his eyes away if he’d wanted to. 

An easy smile bloomed on David’s face. The expression was so unlike his usual measured frown that he almost looked like a different person. He threw his head back into the pillow, exposing his graceful neck.

Arousal thrummed in Matteo’s veins as he allowed his eyes to wander down David’s body. Matteo paused at the jut of David’s hip bones, which were cut off cruelly by the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He was struck by a powerful urge to grab them, to sink his fingers into the tender skin, to pull David’s hips against his own and rut against them until he came all over David’s stomach. It was taking all of Matteo's willpower to not say fuck the whole thing and throw himself at David. Mustering all of his power, he remained still, lying on his back, teeth clamping down as he tried to keep still. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered.

David muttered something inaudible.

Matteo’s cock was begging for attention, straining against the fabric of his pyjamas. Just as Matteo thought he couldn't bear any more of it, David rolled onto his stomach. He turned lazily, every muscle pulled taut as he strained into the stretch. He arched his back, catlike, and Matteo’s eyes traced his spine from the nape of his neck all the way down to the delicious dimples above the curve of his arse.

David turned around, yawning, and Matteo forced himself to relax. He was still staring a little, though, entranced, when David’s eyes finally fluttered open. “You smell so good,” said David. “I love your scent.”

“Ugh. What.”

“You just smell good,” David smiled then hugged him tighter. 

“Fuck.” Matteo had no idea how to respond, more than that. 

David looked at Matteo with that smug little grin that Matteo started to find a little annoying at the moment. "Doing good, Matteo? You look a little tense." David asked, having the audacity to actually wink.

Matteo fixed him with a stern glare, "What?"

“I’m just looking forward to today,” David grinned and stretched out. “It’s going to be a long, lovely Sunday. It’s my turn to tempt you.”

“I’ll handle it, you know,” Matteo sighed, trying to ignore his stubborn hardon as best he could. 

David continued to smile like he just won the goddamn bet, "Of course you will.”

That tone… Matteo groaned. ”I should get up,” he said, with his heart beating heavily and his fingers digging hard into David’s skin.

David moved closer, leaving his hand on Matteo’s hip. ”You can stay. I know you want to. You want me.”

”David…” 

Fire burned in Matteo's face and neck, and he didn't know how to finish that sentence, at all.

Yes. Yes, he wanted David.

David just tilted his head, edging closer. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Matteo, ” he whispered. “You don’t have to be good to me or please me, you can just use me for your own pleasure.”

Fuck. Heat burned between Matteo’s legs. Pleasure. Want. It suddenly hit Matteo; Oh fuck, David had chosen the big one; Lust.

Matteo’s breath hitched. ”Fuck, David. Lust?”

“Yeah, lust.” David smiled a slow smile as he let his fingers play over Matteo’s chest and arms. ”I want you to lust for me. Remember when we got off at that Halloween party? It was so hot when you let me grind against you.”

Whoa. Matteo really didn’t need that image right now. ”Sure, it was fucking hot,” he admitted. ”But David, you’re not making this easy for me!”

”I know,” David grinned, shifting against Matteo, and rolling his hips slightly. “That’s the whole point, isn’t it?”

Matteo’s mouth was dry. David was so warm and close, and fuck, Matteo needed this so bad. He allowed himself one long, gentle thrust against David. He exhaled as the friction made some of the tension ease. 

“What are you doing?” David murmured, smiling a little, but his voice was thick.

“I don’t… know.” Matteo’s heart was pounding in his chest, blood roaring in his ears. He had no idea what he was doing, but David didn’t give him too long to think about it. He turned around to face Matteo, his soft breath tickling Matteo’s cheek. David’s warm hands were on his skin, and Matteo was on fire.

David pushed Matteo onto his back and climbed smoothly on top of him. “Is this what you want?” he asked quietly as he lowered his hips against Matteo’s. Matteo forgot to breathe as he felt the warmth from David’s body.

“Yes,” he choked out. “But… We can’t...”

David bit his lip as he looked down. His eyes got an almost hungry gleam. ”You’re so hard, Matteo. You want me so much, don’t you.” 

Fuck, yes.

Matteo knew he should keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t help it. ”And you?” he asked in a hoarse voice. ”What do you want?”

David leaned closer to whisper in his ear. ”First, I want you to lie back and let me take care of you. Suck you. Eat you out. Then I’m going to let you do anything you want to me. You can take all the pleasure you want. I’m going to make you come so hard.”

David buried his face in the warm hollow of Matteo’s neck and held him close. Matteo wished David could grind against him, just like at that party. 

But no. He needed to stay strong.

“Oh fuck…” Matteo’s hands were shivering, and he had to fight not to pull David closer. “You’re good at this, David. Shit. I really should get up.”

“Noo…” David edged even closer. “Don’t go. I want you. You make me so swollen and wet, do you know that? I’m so ready for you.”

Matteo could just stare at him, gaping. “Uh.”

David was blushing, like it pleased him how much he managed to affect Matteo. “Damn, Matteo, you look so good like that. Fuck. I wanna kiss you so bad.” He shook his head. “Right. Lust. So.” He took a deep breath and turned on his smouldering gaze. “You’re so hard, Matteo. You want to get off, don’t you? Tell me what you think about when you jack off.”

“David! Jesus, fuck!” Matteo finally managed to ease out of David’s embrace and get out of bed. His dick was throbbing and his breath hitching. “This is… too much. I can’t… I need a shower.” 

“Again?” David said, giving a teasing smile, but he couldn’t hide that he was affected too, and slightly disappointed. 

“Well, I need to calm down somehow,” Matteo sighed, and laughed a little. “Fuck, David...“

David laughed, too. “I know, I’m terrible, aren’t I?” he smiled. 

“Yeah, you are. And I love you for it. But uh… we’re only on day three, for fuck’s sake!”

“I know…”

“Fuck… shower.” Matteo almost ran to get to the bathroom. He was so horny, and so goddamn hard, and he couldn’t even jack off to release the pressure. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He stood in the cold shower for a long time, before he finally had calmed down enough to get out. 

The rest of the day felt like he walked around in a lustful daze. 

David kept tempting him with dirty talk and small touches all day, and Matteo almost felt like he was bursting with lust. It was like pure slow torture. 

“Matteo,” David said, out of the blue, when they were having dinner.

“What?”

“You look so fucking hot right now.”

“Oh, cut it.”

“I want you to want me, Matteo.” David stared at him over the table. “You can have me. Use me.”

And Matteo’s entire face flushed and it was so annoying. It was annoying that he had to hide it because he didn’t want David to know just how much power he had over him. Just how he would immediately jump David’s bones is he asked for real, and not just for their dare.

Afterwards they were doing the dishes, and David was in Matteo’s face and all of his senses were suddenly heightened. “Uh, what?” Matteo breathed.

“You can, you know.” David placed both hands on the counter on both sides of Matteo’s waist and leaned in. “You would just have to say yes. Don’t you want me?”

Jesus, fuck. 

“Don’t be silly,” Matteo protested. “Of course I want you.”

“Good,” David smiled and Matteo’s knees started giving out.

“Yeah, good.” Matteo’s face was probably flushed but he couldn’t care less. Not when David was this close.

David leaned in a bit more until his lips were touching his ear. “You’re mine,” he whispered. “And I’m yours.”

Matteo nearly melted in his arms, but then his phone rang. Jonas wondered if they had plans during the weekend. Matteo hardly managed to say a word. 

After that, Matteo tried to keep busy, but David still managed to find these small moments to tease him and keep him on his toes. Matteo could hardly think at all, and he felt like he was sporting a boner for hours.

When they finally got ready to go to bed, Matteo was actually relieved that the day was over. Sure, he would struggle to focus, lying there next to David, but he would hopefully get some hours of rest. 

He should think of something truly tempting for tomorrow.


	4. DAY 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David got to Matteo with Lust yesterday, so what will Matteo try to tempt David with today? 
> 
> I should mention that I just added a little something in the intro because I got inspired by a anonymous ask on Tumblr, asking if wet dreams were allowed, lol... This type of wet dream was perhaps not what the anon had in mind, though... oh well.
> 
> Also, I'll remind you that this fic is explicit, and explicit things might happen in this chapter.

Monday morning  Matteo awoke with a dizzying feeling of falling. He had dreamt that he ran, leaped into the air and flew over the city, into the soft clouds.  He had felt so free. Happy. He headed into the horizon and the setting sun, then without warning he plunged towards the ground. 

When he opened his eyes and sat up, he was still dizzy and sleepy, and he had a telling wet spot on his boxer. It made him grumble. It felt a little wasted, actually. Couldn’t he at least had the chance to enjoy a hot, wet dream? No, he had dreamt about plunging to the ground, instead. Fuck. 

Well, maybe the release during the night would ease up the pressure a little. 

Matteo got up, not knowing what to tempt David with yet, at all. He got through his morning routines automatically, while sleepy and lust filled clouds filled his skull and slowed him down. 

He was so close to kissing David good morning when he entered the kitchen, but managed to kiss his temple, instead of pulling him into a deep makeout session. 

So much for his dream easing up the pressure.

“Morning,” he mumbled and watched the soft morning light flowing over the walls and playing with David’s hair. Matteo peered outside the window, his eyes taking in the blue squeezing through white clouds. The clouds diffused the morning daylight to a soft gentle sweetness.

“Morning.” David sat down at the table to eat.  He smiled, and he was like the dawn sun peeking through a hazy screen of clouds, painting everything in vibrant colours. And god, Matteo loved him. 

Matteo couldn’t help but notice that David let his eyes follow Matteo’s movements when he stretched the sleep out of his body, and his t-shirt lifted and revealed his belly. Even if Matteo was still groggy, he made sure to stretch a little bit longer, and sent David a wink. 

“Dork,” David mumbled, but his ears did grow a little pink. “What’s up?”

Matteo sat down, leaned over the table and clung to his coffee. “Nothing much,” he sighed. “Just looking at you. Drinking coffee.”

“Yesterday was a bit much, huh?” David smiled, munching on his sandwich. Matteo could tell that he tried to hide it, but he looked a little smug. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Matteo said, smiling, too. “It was hot.”

David looked at him, closely. “So? Aren’t you ready to take your revenge?”

“Soon.” Matteo smiled and took another deep sip of coffee. “Right now, I’m just trying to wake up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” David said, drinking his tea. Matteo loved how David always took it easy when Matteo was like this. Slow and groggy and a little grumpy. David never pushed him, well, not more than he could take, anyway. 

“Yu _ p _ .” He sent David one of his cheeky smiles. 

David blinked. ”I wonder what other plans you have for me today, sleepyhead.” He looked both fondly amused and slightly nervous.

”We’ll see,” Matteo answered, trying to appear a lot more confident than he really was. He really had no clue. David had blown his mind yesterday, with lust. And gluttony seemed a little too close to greed, after all. And sloth… He doubted that he’d ever manage to tempt David into being lazy. Although that sleepyhead comment was almost an invitation. 

David looked at him with curiosity, but didn’t try to fish for more information. 

Matteo spent the rest of the breakfast mostly thinking, and trying to choose a sin. It was hard, but in the end, he decided on Envy. Now he just had to make David truly want something he had. Could he tempt David, showing off his body or something? Or was that too close to Lust? Also, he knew he wasn’t allowed to jack off. There were perhaps other things he could do, though… He was sure he could find a loophole, if he tried.

As they hugged and went to work, the clouds were gone from Matteo’s skull, and his mind spun with bright and shiny ideas. 

In the afternoon, he got home early to prepare everything to welcome David. 

He was definitely going to try his very best, this time. Part of him knew that the idea he had was a bit risky, and could go wrong, but… hello. It was David. It couldn’t be too bad. 

He sent David a quick text: 

_ I have a surprise for you in the bedroom when you come home, caro mio. Something I know you want. ;) _

He didn’t answer the row of question marks and emojis he got in return. Instead, he went to their bedroom and to their nightstand drawer. There, he hesitated for a moment, while heat rose in his chest and face. He stared at the drawer. Was he ready for this? And was he certain that it would be okay? He was aware that he was bordering on breaking their rules, but… 

Fuck it. Nobody had said that it wasn’t allowed. He found the lube and a dildo in their drawer, smiling as he imagined tempting David with it. Then he took a shower and did a thorough cleanup, before he got on their bed, stark naked. 

The air in the room was not too warm, and not too cold, but he still shivered a little. This was okay, he told himself. It wasn’t like he was going to jack off, or anything. And nobody had said anything about dildos not being allowed… 

Would David agree though?

Matteo wasn’t sure, but he was too far gone to worry too much. He got to work, instead. He tried not to get too riled up as he got on his knees on the bed, lubed up his fingers and opened up himself. This was just to get David excited, after all, it wasn’t supposed to lead to anything. And still, he couldn’t help enjoying it. The slick slide of his fingers made shivers go through him, and his breathing sped up. 

He’d better be efficient. He hesitated for just a moment, silently wondering if he was going too far, then he finally started to push the dildo inside. The push and slick slide made him shiver all over and groan. Fuck, he hoped David was going to like the view. Matteo sure liked the preparations.  He felt shivers down his spine and electricity running through his veins, and he couldn’t wait for David to see him like this. Exposed.

One thing was certain, his mind wasn’t clouded anymore. His blood had ignited his mind, woken him up, and it was as if all the colours and the sensation were amplified.

For once, his timing was unusually perfect, too. When David got home and opened the door to the bedroom, he found Matteo on his hands and knees, fucking himself with the dildo. 

And fuck, Matteo almost fainted when he saw the reaction in David’s eyes. 

“Whu… what?” David just said, staring at Matteo with wide eyes and a half open mouth. He dropped his bag on the floor.

Matteo stilled for just a moment, holding David’s gaze and grinning. “Surprise,” he gritted out. “I’m just here, trying to tempt you.” 

“Fucking hell, Matteo.” David sighed and looked at him as if he had been waiting to see Matteo in a lifetime. Just like this.  “Fuck.” He let his eyes roam over Matteo’s naked body, pausing at where the dildo pushed into him. “We’re, uh. Not allowed to jack off.” 

Matteo managed to give David a crooked smile. “This is not jacking off, baby.”

David raised an eyebrow. “Semantics,” he said, stepping closer. Staring. “You can get off like this. I’ve seen it.”

Well. He had a point. 

“I’m…” Matteo frowned, trying to focus. “That’s not the point.” He started to move the dildo again, in and out. The slow slide made him shiver again. “We never said that dildos weren’t allowed. And it’s not like I’m doing anything sexual - with you.”

David frowned. “You’re so full of bullshit,” he protested. And still, he kept watching Matteo. His eyes became a little glossy and his lips parted, like he struggled to get air. “But uh… you’re right. We never said that dildo’s weren’t allowed. I guess.” 

“Exactly,” Matteo breathed out. He hid his smile. He had expected more of a fight, actually. But this was good. David seemed to like the view too much to argue. This was great!

David bit his lip and stared at Matteo with dark and hungry eyes. “But you can’t get off. Right?” 

“Ugh. Right.” 

Matteo shivered. He tried to forget the annoying fact that he wasn’t allowed to get off, and made sure to look into David’s eyes. “I want you to watch me, David,” he said, in a low voice. “I’m going to do this until you can’t keep your hands off. Until you beg me to be allowed to fuck me.”

David’s eyes darkened, and he took another step closer. “Fuck, you look good, Matteo.”

“Don’t you wish you could do this to me, David?” Matteo whispered. “Don’t you wish you could fuck me until I lose it?” 

“Oh, god, yes.” David took another step closer. “Do you want me to?”

Matteo held his gaze. “ _ Voglio sentirti sulla mia pelle,” _ he whispered. “I want to feel you on my skin. So bad.” 

David gave a tiny gasp and squirmed. 

Huh, Italian worked, alright.

“I want you more than anything,  _ caro, _ ” Matteo continued.  Fuck, it wasn’t a lie. He was starting to get pretty overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to continue, but he didn’t want to build too fast.

“Show me,” David whispered, edging even closer, looking at Matteo with a heavy gaze. He was right there by the bed, now, swaying close. “Show me how you want me to fuck you.” 

Matteo groaned, and arched his back as he pushed and pulled the dildo inside. It was good, it was burning hot, but to be fair, he wanted it to be David. 

His legs were shaking, and his dick hung heavy and hard between his legs. Fuck, this backfired a bit. He was probably just as horny as David, maybe more. 

But David was right next to him now, radiating heat and want, and he put a careful hand on Matteo’s lower back. His hand was shivering, stroking slowly over his heated skin. “You look so good, Matteo, fuck.” His voice was hoarse, almost a whisper.

Matteo couldn’t answer.

“I want to touch you so bad.” David muttered, sounding strained. “Would it count if I just touched you a little there?” he asked, in a thin voice. “Helped you a little with the dildo?”

Oh fuck. Matteo’s body flushed with heat. “Uhm. Yeah. I think that counts.” He shut his eyes for just a moment. “No touching,” he whispered, “not like that.”

“It’s unfair,” David almost… sulked. 

And it could have been funny, if it wasn’t for the fact that the tension between them was basically buzzing. Fuck, it was hot.

“Shh…” Matteo said, and kept moving. Kept holding David’s gaze. “Just watch me,” he said.

“Matteo…” David whispered his name. Matteo could see and hear the desperate need to use his hands and to do everything he wanted with Matteo, and the willpower it took him not to do anything.

Matteo struggled, as well. He was rock hard, and his  movements had slowed down a bit, in an attempt not to build too fast. 

“I can touch your hair, right?” David whispered.

“Uh, yeah, you can do that.” Matteo swallowed. “Well. You can do everything you want with me,” he added slowly. “I told you. But touching my hair won’t make you lose the bet.”

There was a clear dare in his eyes now, he was sure of it.

A quick smile flashed over David’s face, but his eyes were still just as dark. Hungry.  Then, David’s right hand was in Matteo’s hair and his other one was stroking his back.  “Oh god, I wish I could fuck you right here, right now,” David sighed. He kept stroking Matteo’s back. “Fuck. It’s envy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” 

David smiled. “Your brilliant mind.”  His right hand was cupping Matteo’s cheek and his thumb was grazing his lips. He stared at Matteo’s face and lips now. “Fuck, I want to kiss you, too,” he sighed.

Matteo wanted that too, so bad.

“Open up, baby,” David whispered, parting Matteo’s lips with his own fingers.

It was all it took for Matteo to moan. So he parted his lips and kissed David’s fingers. “You can have what you want,” he murmured.

“Fuck,” David said. He was squirming, and breathing faster.  His other hand edged towards Matteo’s ass and the dildo, but then he pulled it back. He squirmed, and groaned. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

David’s hands were now roaming Matteo’s lower back, until Matteo basically melted under him. 

Matteo met his gaze. “You really want this,” Matteo uttered, and realised just how true it was, as he said it. He could see something similar to desperation in David’s eyes. 

“You can, if you want to,” Matteo continued, putting all the charm he could muster into his voice. “You can fuck me. You can have everything you want. Just try a little.”

David blinked, and swallowed. He almost swayed over Matteo, leaning in so close. “Fuck. I need to…” He let his hands drop and took a step back. He released a shaky breath. “I think I need to take a run, Matteo.” 

Matteo blinked. Wow. David looked flustered, like he had to struggle to hold back.  His eyes were black, his face was red and his skin glistened like he was sweating.  Matteo, on the other hand, was too dizzy and too surprised to protest or keep his game up. “Uh, okay.” 

“Jesus,” David laughed, sounding exasperated. “I can’t believe you did this, Matteo.” 

Matteo laughed, too. For some reason, he just laughed, too. He was intoxicated and he could hardly breathe, and still, he laughed.

He met David’s eyes. David looked wrecked and dishevelled and beautiful and ethereal.

Matteo was so gone. 

“Shit. I don’t want to tell our friends I gave up this easily,” David whispered. He rubbed his face and stepped further back. “I really need to go on a run. Fuck, I wanna touch you so bad, though. And I can’t even touch myself. This is so cruel.”

Matteo swallowed. “I know,” he sighed.

David looked like he couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Look at you. Fuck me. Uh, you should… uh, tidy up.” 

“Uh, I.” Matteo’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t think of any words. “Yeah.”

“No jacking off. Right?”

“Right,” Matteo sighed. This backfired, alright. He was so hard right now, he could cry.

David blinked. “Okay. Shit, why in the world did we agree on this,” he murmured. “Such a stupid dare. I gotta... See you later?” 

Matteo groaned and leaned his head on the mattress. “Yeah, later.” As David disappeared, Matteo released a shaky breath. Then he eased the dildo out, shivering. Better get it out as soon as possible. He wasn’t going to get off, now, anyway. It was off limits. Fucking hell. 

His dick didn’t quite agree, though. It was throbbing between his legs, straining for relief.

Shit, he needed to take another cold shower. A long one. 

Just as he was going to the bathroom, just wearing a towel around his waist, he met David in his running gear. David’s eyes roamed his body. “Fuck, Matteo, you did a number on me today.”

Matteo fought the need to jump his bones and bit his lip. “Well, it kinda backfired,” he admitted, shifting on his feet. 

“You got carried away, huh?” David smiled a little. 

“Yeah, Matteo muttered, and he couldn’t help scowling a little. “The reward for this thing had better be big.” 

“Yeah,” David nodded, giving Matteo another onceover. “It’d better be fucking huge.” 

Matteo couldn’t hold back. “I’m gonna let you fuck me so hard with that dildo, David,” he blurted out. 

David swallowed dryly. “Fuck, Matteo. Stop. I can’t run being all… hot and bothered.” His eyes suddenly glimmered. “By the way, maybe I’ll let you fuck me instead, you know.” 

“What?” 

“With both the dildo and yourself,” David added. He let the words sink in, then he winked, and walked out the door. 

Matteo stared at the door, vividly imagining dragging David back inside and taking him right there, in his ridiculously hot running gear. Both with the dildo and himself. Fuck.

“Thank you for that image,” he muttered to the empty room, and finally walked to the bathroom. He was so horny he could cry. 

Hopefully, the reward at the end of this week would be worth it, though. 

It had to be. 


	5. DAY 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 is here! :) I hope you like it.

David was annoyingly hot. As usual. And it wasn’t just about his expressive eyes bright with humour, framed by his black hair. It wasn’t all about his frame, or his muscles. It was about how he was looking down at his feet, smiling, with one hand tucked in the pockets of his jeans. How the sun was dancing over his brown skin making streaks of honey. How his dark eyes glittered when he looked up at Matteo, a smile on his face.

He was annoyingly handsome. And attractive. He also made annoying noises as he tapped his pen and scratched his hair. 

“David!” Matteo sighed exasperatedly, as he sat at his desk, trying to focus on some reading. 

“What?”

"Would you please stop scratching your hair?" 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just.. . I’m so fucking restless." David griped, flopping down into the seat next to Matteo.

And yeah, that was understandable. They were on their fifth day without doing anything. Their fifth day without fucking. Matteo knew they would have felt the simmering need and restlessness, even without all this tempting. He felt like he and David had circled each other since morning, even if they’d had a break in the middle of the day when they were at work. Lust and heat had licked at him all day and trickled down his neck and back, and made him struggle to think straight. David gave him a look or a smile, and it was as if his brain was fried.

”I feel like climbing the wall, ” David muttered. “Or, to be honest… jumping your bones.”

"There’s a simple solution to that." Matteo chided before snickering, earning a groan and annoyed glare from David.

"You won’t win that easily." David pushed his chin out. “And it’s my turn to tempt you today, anyway.”

Matteo cocked his head. “We’ll see about that.”

“It _is_ my turn!” David glowered.

“Yeah, I know,” Matteo grinned. “I’m just saying that I’m not going to get tempted that easily.” He could at least pretend to be cocky, even if he didn’t feel so sure, at all.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” 

David smiled then, looking a little better already. “Well, as you said, let’s see about that. Right now, I’m gonna make us something to eat.” 

David got up and went to the kitchen, and finally, Matteo could manage to read a little. He wondered what David was planning, though. David hadn’t said anything about it all day, but Matteo was certain David would find some payback for the dildo session. That had caught David off guard. 

A little more than half an hour later, Matteo smelled something great from the kitchen, and he couldn’t stay away any longer. It smelled _delicious_. He half-remembered a quote he heard once, that the smell of cooking food was like a serenade to musicians. Beautiful. And fuck, this was _beautiful_.

When he entered the kitchen, he couldn’t believe his own eyes. Sure, Matteo had made all kinds of food the day he tried to tempt David with Greed, but this… this was ridiculous. He saw an abundance of all kinds of food and drinks, and it was _everywhere_. 

David hadn’t just filled the kitchen table. The bench and the tables were laden with delicacies. Everything Matteo could think of, and things he had really never dreamed of, waited for him. Huge platters with roasted meats, bowls with dishes with savoury fruit and nuts. Seafood drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy dips. There were potatoes, too, and breads. Countless cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweets, and then wine, beer and Matteo thought he even saw some weed. Wow.

“What the fuck?” Matteo said, staring. The smells alone made him dizzy. And in the middle of it, David looked gorgeous, and… fuck.

He was naked! In the kitchen! Only wearing an apron! 

Heat rushed to Matteo's face. He gaped, unable to tear his eyes away. “You… uh…” he muttered. 

“Do you like what you see?” David grinned, twirling and revealing his perfect back, tight ass and strong thighs. “Perhaps you see something you want?”

Matteo was practically salivating, and not just because of the food. “I’m.. uh..” He didn’t have any words. 

“Sit down,” David said, grinning. “I’ve prepared a little something for you.”

Matteo blinked. “I can see that,” he said, in a shaky voice. He ran his hand over the table and felt his insides squirm in a way they hadn't done in a while. Wow. This was hot. And yeah, this had to be… Gluttony. Of course. He blinked again and looked around once more. “Wow. How the hell did you do all of this?”

David shrugged, smiling. “I bought some of the food at the deli, and then I made the rest of it. It’s all for you, sweetie. Come on, sit down.” 

The moment Matteo slid into his chair David served him an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. Cheese that would melt on his tongue served with sweet blue grapes. There was an elegant glass of beer, too.

“Are you trying to kill me with over-consumption?” Matteo asked, chuckling a little.

“No, I’m just going to let you have everything you want,” David said, giving him a wink. “And I mean, _everything_.”

Matteo didn’t know how to answer that. Fuck, David looked hot. Matteo knew he couldn’t touch David without losing it, though. So he carefully took a bite of the food. The cream cheese was smooth while the meat tasted immensely satisfying. The warm mixture was pure ambrosia in his mouth. Damn, it was good. He took a sip from the beer and let the taste roll around his tongue.

David moved around him, keeping his platter and glass full. “You want more, don’t you?” he asked, stroking Matteo’s back. His voice was low and warm. “I can give you more.”

“I doubt that I’ll manage to taste everything,” Matteo murmured, picking small bites of the things he could reach in front of him.

“It doesn’t matter. As I said, you can have everything you want.” David leaned closer, and whispered into his ear. “Me, too.” His naked hip was dangerously close to Matteo’s arm.

Matteo shivered. He wanted to touch David so bad it hurt. He couldn’t do that, though. He couldn’t ravish David, so he’d rather ravish the food instead. 

David held another platter towards Matteo. There was a piece of warm bread with a slab of melting yellow butter and a thick, hearty slice of roasted pork. Matteo brought the fresh, warm bread to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled rich, promising a delightful taste combined with the copious amounts of thick, creamy yellow butter. 

“Yeah, smell it, love,” David said, chuckling a little. “Think about me splayed out in front of you, just like the butter is splayed out on the bread.”

The image was wild. On the verge of ridiculous. Matteo almost wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t help imagining what David said, and it made his ears burn. He ripped off a chunk, stuffing the piece into his mouth, as he held David’s gaze. It was soft and warm. The pleasant smoothness of the butter blended perfectly with the bread. The taste made him sigh in pleasure. 

Matteo felt no need for pretentious manners and grabbed the pork, ripping a chunk off with his teeth. Fuck, it was all so damn good. “You really know how to tempt me,” he grinned. Then he licked his lips and grabbed a handful of oily hors d'oeuvres, the grease coating his fingers. They were little shrimps, fried to a crisp. He placed some shrimp on his plate and drenched them in creamy, sweet sauce. This was gluttony, alright. Better make the best of it. He clenched the oil soaked shrimp and stuffed them into his mouth. His licked his fingers, smeared with cream and oil. 

When he looked up, David stared at him with dark eyes. “You really like it, huh?” 

Matteo licked his fingers, holding David’s gaze. “I sure do.” He snatched a chicken leg and a steak. He saturated them in the rich, sweet sauce and popped a chunk of steak into his mouth. He couldn’t help moaning as the taste filled his mouth. 

David grinned then, looking partly amused and partly turned on. “Fuck, Matteo, you know how to appreciate pleasures.” 

“That’s no lie,” Matteo grinned. 

“Well, that’s good. I’m gonna let you have everything you want,” David said, moving closer, and Matteo could feel the warmth from him. He leans in to caress Matteo’s neck, slow and gentle. “Afterwards, you can have all of me. I want you to lose control, and take everything.”

Matteo sighed, trying not to let David’s words or touch get to him. “You’re aware that you’re probably giving me this pavlovian response, right? I’ll get a hard-on every time you serve me food, or something.”

David laughed, resting his hand on Matteo’s shoulder for just a moment, before letting go. “Well, I won’t mind that.” 

Matteo took a deep breath and tore his eyes away from David. He was starting to feel full, but his mouth still watered the moment he spotted the strawberries. Fresh crimson berries covered with a mountain of tangy sweet whipped cream. Rich grainy brown sugar covering the sweet airy perfection.

“Yeah,” David grinned, breathing against Matteo’s neck. “You know how you love those sweet things,” he invited. “Just like you love me. Think of how you can taste my sweetness, any time you want.” 

He leaned back and showed eyes of flame, a wry grin on his face.

Matteo groaned. It should have been funny. It was ridiculous. And still, it wasn’t. It was as if all the food in front of him and all the smells and sensations were singing in all flavours of tasty serenade. David’s words only made it worse, and made it mix with lust. The tastes, smells and sensations of David grew into a powerful crescendo. It felt like a slow explosion within him, a burst of love.

“You cannot resist,” David murmured, “because I insist that you taste all of this, and all of me.” He paused. They locked eyes, David’s shaky smile a mirror of Matteo’s. Their gaze lasted a full second, enough for each to take in the face of the other. The dare in David’s eyes was breathtaking. “You can eat me all up, if you want,” he said. “Right here on the table.”

Oh damn. David knew how to seduce, moving even closer into Matteo’s personal space with just the right look of heat in his eyes. He didn’t just look at Matteo, he looked _into_ Matteo, as if he knew Matteo’s desires. Which probably was very likely right now. 

“I know how you love to use me and have all of me,” he added.

Matteo groaned. “I want that,” he admitted, knowing he was getting far too affected. Even without touching, it was as if Matteo could feel David’s hands. David’s voice had the lilt Matteo knew so well - his words soft with the smile that already played on his face. 

God, he looked so good, and with that smile, and those words, came electric tingles, the desire to play.

Suddenly Matteo couldn’t stop himself, he picked up a dollop of whipped cream with two fingers and smeared them on David’s bum. “I could cover you in delicacies,” he muttered, staring at the cream against the brown skin, “and eat you up.”

David shivered, and his eyes darkened, but he still had sass enough to wink down at Matteo. “So why don’t you do it?” He spread his legs a little, and bent over the table, as if he was ready for Matteo to fuck into him from behind. 

Fuck. 

Matteo was burning up, and the pressure in his pants was unbearable. They both gazed in each other’s eyes; not a word spoken by either of them. Matteo was lost in David’s gaze, knowing that he was so close to giving in. His hands shivered. He almost reached for David to pull him to him, then he mustered all the control he had, sat back, and pushed away from the table. “Oh fuck, David, this is too much. I gotta… go.” 

“But–” David started. “What about the weed? Don’t you want to have a smoke?”

Oh fuck, that was tempting, too. 

“Uh, I don’t think I need to lose my judgement, right now,” Matteo admitted, smiling a weak smile. 

David suddenly turned silent, almost pouting. 

Although Matteo knew that if David only said one thing more, he would win. Matteo wanted David so much it hurt. 

“It was lovely,” he blurted out, “I mean, it was fucking amazing, fuck. All these tastes, and smells and… I just… I can’t resist… I gotta... “ He got up from his chair, backing towards the door. 

“Okay,” David said, softly. “I know. I think I get what you meant yesterday, about the whole thing backfiring, too.” 

“Yeah.” Matteo grinned. It was always good to hear that it was never just his yearning for David, but mutual. It didn’t ease his need, but it did feel nice.

David stared at Matteo, looking amazing with his bareback and apron. Matteo stared back. The only thing that kept him from tackling David to the ground, kissing him and fucking into him, was the terrifying thought of telling their friends that he had lost the bet. 

He was so fucked. 


	6. DAY 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 is here! They only have two sins left to choose from; Sloth and Wrath, and Matteo will have to figure out what to tempt David with. ;)  
> I hope you like it!

Wednesday morning, Matteo had the most amazing breakfast from yesterday’s leftovers. He could feast on a strange and lovely mix of cheese, eggs, ham, fried shrimps and berries. There was so much good stuff, and they would probably not have to buy any food until Christmas. 

“I can’t believe that you could afford to buy all this stuff,” Matteo grinned through the bites of his food.

David shrugged. “I got a good deal. We’ll eat up some of it. And I suppose we can freeze the rest and save it.”

“Mm,” Matteo agreed, and made sure to pack some delicacies that he could bring with him for lunch. He knew he had to spend some of his lunch Christmas shopping, so it was a good idea to bring something to eat. 

Before he went to work, he pulled David in for a long hug, and kissed his temple. Matteo pushed a hand into David’s hair. At the contact, David sighed and his shoulders slumped. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Matteo’s waist, pressing his nose into Matteo’s chest and taking a deep breath. Matteo shut his eyes. These hugs and kisses on temples and cheeks had become more important than ever, now that they had this deal about no kissing. Matteo couldn’t live without them.

“Only two more days,” he murmured. “And then I’m gonna kiss you senseless.”

“Fuck, yeah,” David sighed, smiling. He tickled Matteo’s sides. “Unless I kiss you first, fucker.”

Matteo tickled him back and David’s giggle softened the room, making everything brighter. 

David found just that spot that made Matteo lose it. The noise that burst forth was like a cross between a snort and a drunken laugh, Matteo never knowing when to breathe between the giggles. 

“I can’t say you have the most musical of laughs,” David grinned, “yet I love it, dumbass.”

David’s smile shone at Matteo. At that moment, it was as if joy soaked in through them both and gave them the spirit they needed to go on.

“And I love _you_ ,” Matteo grinned, sheepishly.

He had no idea how to tempt David today, though, and he spent a lot of the day thinking about it. The two sins they had left on their list were Wrath and Sloth and, well, Sloth wouldn’t work on David, at all. And how the hell could Wrath be a temptation that could work? Matteo had only seen David angry a few times, and none of those times were particularly sexy. He doubted that he could manage to lure David into some angry sex, even if he wanted to. 

The solution came to him like a Christmas miracle, in a way. He was still thinking about it when he got off from work, but as he and David met up for coffees, it started to snow. As they walked home, arm in arm and with warm coffee mugs in their hands, a fine layer of white snow was already on the ground.

At first, Matteo didn’t think much of it. He gazed at the untouched snow in front of them, and how the swirling white and the dark pavement collided. The shrubs and trees were stained with white. The ground was as smooth as a cake and the snow fell like icing powder around them. Matteo held David close and stuck out a tongue to capture a snowflake. He enjoyed everything about this kind of weather, the satisfaction of being the first to make an impression in a blanket of freshly fallen snow, the subtle crunch underfoot as he strode forward.

Snow. Powdery, white snow. Matteo got an idea. 

He threw away his empty coffee cup in a bin, thinking about how much the two of them liked to tickle and playfight from time to time. Matteo and David hadn’t been able to do much of that lately, probably because both of them were worried about taking it too far. Play fights often made them both a little too riled up, hot and bothered. 

“It’s snowing a lot,” Matteo commented, pulling David closer. “Perfect snow to make snowballs in.” He glanced over at David, the corners of his lips fighting a smile, his eyebrows slightly raised. 

David smiled a little, but looked away, as if he tried to avoid his mischievous look to spread to him. “You’re trouble, Matteo,” he muttered. 

But before David managed to seem distant or aloof he already glanced back. In a few seconds, that pirate grin of his was on his face, and Matteo knew he was open to whatever plan Matteo had in mind.

Matteo bent down, quickly, and scooped up some snow. "Snowball fight!" he yelled, laughing and throwing a ball at David. 

In seconds David bent down and picked up snow as well. When a snowball exploded on the front of Matteo’s jacket, he knew the fight was on: duck and cover, building a stash, keeping his head down. 

Suddenly the air was thick with snowballs. The ones from the fresh fallen flakes burst open on impact, showering crystalline fragments that glinted in the wintry afternoon light. 

Just moments later Matteo was behind a car, gloved hands in the snow, frantically making a stockpile of snowballs. From the lull in the action he knew David was doing the same. "You're gonna loose, Matteo!" David taunted from behind a tree.

Matteo just laughed. Already the coldness of the snow had deep chilled his fingers to a point where they no longer wished to bend. But cold or not, a snowball fight was a snowball fight and he didn't give in - ever. "Yeah, David? Wanna bet?" came the still out of breath voice of Matteo. "Game on, sucker! You're going down!"

Matteo got snowball fights down to a science when he was a kid, best snowball size, best snowball density, just the right swing in his throwing arm. There was no way he’d let David win this easily. Snowball fights were war and wars just had to be won. There was a stupid grin plastered over Matteo’s face as he sent his next snowball at David. Impact. Matteo let out a whoop and the fight intensified. 

David was relentless. If Matteo had ten times the snowballs David did David would still turn up behind him with the biggest damn snowball you ever saw and get it right down Matteo’s neck. He was a snow warrior, never giving in whatever Matteo threw at him, and Matteo couldn’t help respecting that.

David ended up tackling Matteo to the ground, right there on the pavement. He straddled Matteo, and his face was stretched into a grin so wide it should have fallen right off his face. He held Matteo’s hands, pinning him down. "C'mon Matteo! Give up!" He was such a big kid. And still, there was something in his enthusiasm that was irresistible. He was wearing that same face he had when he'd beat Matteo at any other competition, but this wasn’t any competition, and Matteo could fight dirty – all in the name of "fun", naturally. 

Also, Matteo knew he had some tempting to do. He jerked his hips up, and managed to get David off balance. In the next moment, David was under him, on the ground.

“That all you got?” Matteo grinned, pinning David down. “That all you got, tough guy?” He chuckled and grabbed David by the hair and rocked his hips down onto him. He didn’t miss how David blushed. Matteo rocked his hips once more, slower. “You like that?”

“Fuck, Matteo,” David groaned, glaring, but with flushed cheeks and parted lips. “Get off!” 

Matteo held him down, smiling. “You know the drill, you only need to say that you give up. Do you?” 

“Oh, fuck off,” David laughed, squirming under him. “I won’t give up, fucker!”

Matteo leaned closer and stared into his eyes. ”Do I piss you off? If you like, you can take me home, fuck me senseless and punish me.”

David puffed a laugh. “So you’re not offering to do it right here in the snow, then?”

Matteo shuddered by the thought. “Maybe not right here.” 

“Yeah, maybe not.“ David wiggled under him. “Come on, now. I’m not going to fuck you today, Matteo. Not here, and not at home, either. Get off, it’s cold.”

Matteo shook his head, slowly, drawing it out. He felt light and floaty, skin buzzing with excitement. "Never. You could always concede, of course." He suggested, trying to feign indifference which he didn't think he did very well. “And you could give me all the payback you wanted. Take me hard.” He ground his hips against David’s, feeling heat rising in him.

"Not going to happen." David assured him, even if he shifted under Matteo and started to look more than a little affected. He was breathing heavily. “Not at all.”

"Okay." Matteo said, trying and failing to hold back his grin. He was totally going to win. “You can keep fighting me, then. And punish me. Maybe you’d like to be really rough, huh?”

David’s eyes widened. “Oh. Wrath!” 

Matteo nodded. “Yes.” He leaned down and whispered into David’s ear. “You can take your vengeance. Pull me apart. I’ve been bad and I want you to punish me.”

A long shiver went through David. “God, I want you so much,” he whispered.

Matteo’s breath caught. And it was only now that he realised how firmly he was pressing against David. And how hard he was. Matteo caught David's gaze and got stuck there. And before he knew what he was doing, Matteo had leaned down, nuzzling David’s neck. “I want you, too…” He sighed. “ _Ti voglio più di ogni altra cosa._ I want you more than anything.”

He couldn’t help himself. Things went blurry, and he wanted to kiss David so badly. Matteo pushed David down and clutched him to him at the same time. He mouthed at David’s neck, inviting David to kiss him. But David just relaxed his muscles under him, and stretched his neck. Then he let his nose nuzzle Matteo’s neck as if he was smelling him, and breathing him in. 

Matteo’s grip on David’s wrists must have loosened because David let one hand slide around Matteo’s waist and beneath his jacket and shirt, splaying his fingers against Matteo’s skin. Matteo trembled all over. 

David pulled back, but his eyes were sparkling as he looked up at Matteo. He smiled at him, a shivering, lustful smile. 

And Matteo’s stomach threatened to drop out. 

“You got awfully quiet.” David’s smile turned crooked. “Did you forget about getting me angry?” 

“Oh. Yeah—it’s. Uh. The offer still stands,” Matteo muttered weakly, gripping David’s both wrists again. 

“You can do better than that, Matteo,” David grinned. “Aren’t you going to make me fight you?”

“Ha ha, you’re not getting under my skin, David,” Matteo said, tightening his grip. “I’m on top here.”

David leaned up, and his lips brushed against Matteo’s ear as he whispered. “That’s not what I want to get under. And. We both know that we take turns when it comes to topping.” 

Matteo’s face heated. “That was _terrible_ ,” he said, trying to laugh, but it came out more strangled than anything because his dick was throbbing and he wanted to give David everything he wanted. 

David chuckled in his ear. "I'll do better next time, then."

Matteo’s mouth went dry. In that moment, Matteo knew that it was a lost cause. David was affected, oh yes, but he wouldn’t give in. Not today. 

If only Matteo’s dick could get that memo. If only his whole body could get that. He wanted to lick David’s chest, feel the weight of his dick in the palm of his hand. Press against him and thrust against his thigh. He wanted to get bent over a bed and fucked into the mattress. “God, I want you so much,” he whispered into David’s skin. “ _Ti desidero, caro._ I want you to fuck me so hard.”

David shivered under him, suddenly going silent. Right. Italian. Maybe it wasn’t a lost cause, anyway? Matteo pressed down against him, loving the feeling of his body under him. Deep down he knew that he wasn’t careful enough right now, David could probably tackle him at any moment, but David didn’t seem like he wanted to. David just lay there, pushing up against him, breathing heavily. “Fuck, you’re so hot like this, Matteo,” David squirmed a little. “We should… stop.”

“Do you want to take me?” Matteo asked in a whisper, and let his hand stroke over David’s neck. “You can, you know.” 

David swallowed. “Come on, Matteo,” he whined. “Let me go. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you win. This is... too much.” He licked his lips. Matteo’s eyes followed the path of his tongue and want reared up in him, so much that he was afraid he would beg for it. 

“You sure?” he muttered. The idea that David actually gave him a win was mind blowing. 

David sighed. “I’m sure. You win.”

“Who says I’m winning,” Matteo managed to say, getting to his feet and helping David up. They brushed off most of the snow, and looked at each other with small smiles. Again, Matteo was so hard that it was almost painful. “It doesn’t feel like anyone is winning, right now.”

“I know what you mean.” David leaned his head on Matteo’s shoulder and let out a deep breath. “Fuck, Florenzi.”

Matteo held him, trying to control the fire burning through him. “Yeah, fuck, Schreibner.”

They looked at each other. 

“Come on, Matteo, let’s go and get through the rest of this day.” David gave him a crooked smile, elbowing him. His eyes roamed over Matteo, then he looked away. “I can show you something I found when I was drawing yesterday. One of those guys who wrote Crowley and Aziraphale actually wrote a story called Sloth once.”

Matteo stared at him. “What?”

Sloth. David was supposed to tempt Matteo with sloth tomorrow. What was David on about?

“It’s true,” David said. “I found it when I was googling the seven deadly sins. Isn’t it weird? This whole thing started with us dressing up as Crowley and Aziraphale, and now we end up with Sloth tomorrow… it’s like it all is connected, you know?”

Matteo shook his head and smiled. “It’s probably not that weird. I said the seven deadly sins fitted our theme. An angel and a demon, you know.”

David laughed. “Well, you were right.” 

“I’m always right.”

“Hah.” David looked at him under his eyelashes. “Feeling better?”

Matteo sighed. He was still restless but his raging boner wasn’t raging as much anymore. “Yeah. Better. You?”

“Good,” David smiled. “Yeah, me too. Come on, we can do this. It will hopefully be worth it in the end.”

Matteo nodded. He pulled David in for a hug and left a soft kiss on his temple. Then they joined hands and started to go home through the snow.

One day more. They could do that. 

If David had some mercy, he wouldn’t make it too difficult for them on their last day. 

They could do this. And then, Matteo hoped, the end reward would be _spectacular_.


	7. DAY 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 is here!!!! Aaaah I can't believe it!   
> Will the boys make it, though?

Fuck. He was so going to lose. Matteo knew he had no chance at all. David was just too hot, he was impossible to resist. This day had felt like _forever_. He had woken up, prepared to a lazy morning with David. And he knew the only temptation left on the list was Sloth; unquestionably one of his biggest weaknesses. Still, he had been optimistic.

It started out nicely enough, with some sweet morning cuddles. But then he had barely managed to say no thank you when David whispered about lazy morning sex. He couldn’t stop thinking about the temptation, about just lying there, getting pinned under David. Fuck.

The only reason Matteo managed to hold back, was the fact that he needed to get up and go to work. 

Then, in the afternoon he had gotten a break in the way that he met up with Jonas and exchanged some Christmas gifts. 

When he came home to David, however, it was as if the air sparkled with tension between them. It was so hot, and so difficult to handle. David seemed to be just as affected as Matteo. He tried to seem lazy and seductive, but he was basically buzzing with witheld energy and lust. 

In the evening, they had decided to go out to dance, just to kill some more time. Matteo thought it was a great idea, just to get distracted. It didn’t matter that it was a Thursday; they both had managed to get Friday off, so they knew they didn’t have to wake up early in the morning. 

With the fucking Matteo had planned to do with David all night, that was good, indeed.

However, the idea of going out dancing backfired a bit when David dressed up and looked far too hot. He wore dark, slim jeans and a nice fitting button-down shirt and he was looking edible. Matteo had to escape and get a drink, just to be able to keep his hands off. 

He couldn’t keep hiding from David all night, though. Matteo finished his drink and slid off the barstool with a slight stumble at the sudden drop. He stepped into the crowd to let himself be absorbed by them. He could feel their body heat on his arms. He started dancing with a sway of his hips, feeling the song that was now sultry piano with heavy bass music surrounding it. His eyes closed as his lips parted, swaying side to side until he heard a “Nice moves.”

Matteo opened his eyes, dancing ceased as he looked around. 

There David was. And, shit, he looked good. God have mercy. His dark eyes roamed Matteo, and fuck, Matteo felt that. He licked his lips and tried to create enough saliva for him to actually be able to speak again. “Well, thanks,” he smiled weakly.

David just kept watching him. 

Matteo stepped away from the crowd and towards David and the empty seat next to him. “What're you doing?" Matteo asked.

"Watching you." David’s voice was kind and slow, and sounded almost exhausted, which was very fitting for this day, but Matteo heard it loud enough. 

“Tired?” 

“Just trying out being lazy,” David smiled. “What about you?” 

“A little.” Matteo hesitated. “I’m mostly tired of this challenge,” he admitted. “I just wanna get you to bed.” 

David chuckled, it sounded like the chuckle itself made him tired. If he was acting, he was acting damn good. “God, a bed, I’d kill for one. We could just lie down together, doesn’t that sound good?” He winked. 

Matteo smiled, turning his head to look directly at him. “We’re on day seven, David. Isn’t this enough?” 

David sat up a little bit, fingers slow as they tapped on the leather of the sofa chair. “Really? Are you ready to give in already? If I offer you some lazy, slow sex, that would be enough to tempt you?”

Matteo felt his cheeks heat from more than the drink he had earlier. “Maybe.”

“I had this whole speech prepared, about taking it nice and slow,” David commented, slipping over to Matteo with slow movements, putting his arm around him. “You like to take it slow sometimes, don’t you? God, I want you.” 

Breath escaped Matteo’s lips and his face washed with heat.  _ Nice and slow _ , the thought hummed almost pleasantly in Matteo mind. He put his arms around David’s neck. It felt like David had him under some sort of intoxicating spell. “I would only have to kiss you, right?” he said. “And our little challenge would be over.” 

“Yeah,” David whispered. “Do you want to?”

Matteo shivered, his mind was foggy with just David. “Yeah,” he admitted. “You know that.” The feeling of not wanting to move, taking it super nice and slow felt hot and burned in his thighs. “We decided to wait until after midnight, though.” His voice came out croakier than he would have preferred but he didn't actually care that much, because he was too busy eye-fucking David. 

“Yes, we did,” David sighed. “But we don’t have to wait. Let’s just go and have a lazy fuck, Matteo.” 

Matteo audibly gulped. He opened his mouth to reply but that was when David sent him his darkest, most sinful gaze, and  _ fuck it _ .

“Yeah,” he said. “Okay. Fuck it, I give up. Let’s get out of here.”

David’s eyes widened and he stepped back. “What the fuck?” he said. “Are you serious, Matteo? It’s like just two hours left! You can’t give up  _ now _ ?”

Matteo groaned. “Two hours, David… I can’t.”

David’s eyes softened. “Of course, you can! If I managed to stay away from you yesterday, you’d better manage to stay away now.”

“Yeah, but… Only two hours. A little less than that, actually. Nobody would have to know!”

“We would know.”

Matteo sighed, but then he nodded. David was right. He rubbed his face. ”We can dance though, right? Maybe a nice, slow and lazy dance. Would you like that?”

”Yeah,” David whispered. ”I’d love that. And then, afterwards, we can finally go home.” 

“Okay.” Matteo ached to pull David into a kiss. Instead, he took David’s hand. “First, I need some water.” He didn’t want to be too drunk that night, and some water sounded like a smart idea. 

They drank a little, and although it didn’t take away the thirst Matteo felt for David, it made him feel a little lighter. Matteo loved how they suddenly were in on this together, fighting the temptation. It reminded him of how they two were;  two hearts beating as one. David was everything Matteo ever wanted, and he wanted the good bits as well as the not so good ones. He knew that David wanted him like that, as well. Together, the two of them were partners in laughter, silliness and seriousness. Everything. 

They could do this. 

“Come on, now.” David gave Matteo a seductive smile and pulled him with him to the dancefloor. And, whoah. David looked so damn good and Matteo couldn’t look away from his smile, or the way his eyes shone in the light. Matteo could feel David’s eyes on him, as well.

Matteo held his hand and pressed close as they found a space and started to move to the music. It was slow, and sweet, and nice, the way that David's body was warm against Matteo’s, the feeling of David digging his fingers into Matteo's hair. 

Matteo wanted to kiss David so badly, though. He kept getting these flashes of all the temptations this week and what he wanted to do to David. But he had to wait. 

“You know,” David whispered as he pulled Matteo close, front to front, for a delightfully slow grind. It seemed like he hadn’t fully given up on tempting Matteo, yet. “I just realised what our last dance led to.”

Matteo grinned, suddenly remembering the hot mess that led them to this damned challenge in the first place. The way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other on the dancefloor. The way David pinned him down on the sofa and they both got off before they even got home from the party. 

“That was some dance,” Matteo blushed and looked at all the people surrounding them. “We should probably try to stay a little bit more in control today.” 

“Probably.” David looked at him. “You don’t regret it, right?”

Matteo laughed. “I don’t regret anything with you,” he said, simply. 

David’s smile shone like the sun. “Good.”

His arms and hands were hot on Matteo, and Matteo held David close by the hips. The music was slow and sensuous. It was so hot. So tempting. And still, one way or another, they managed to stay somewhat in control as they danced, swaying together. Matteo still desperately wanted to kiss David, and grind into him, but he told himself to save it for later. 

They danced for one song, then another, and a third, until finally, Matteo had to say that he couldn’t do it anymore. “I need some air. Or preferably another cold shower.”

“Yeah, same here.” David looked at him, grinning. “I think it’s okay,” he said. “If we go home now, it won’t be that long to wait until midnight.” He was obviously trying to look cool and suave, but Matteo could see the lust written all over his face.

Heat rushed to Matteo’s head. “Wow. Good.” He took David’s hand. “What are you waiting for?? Let’s go!” 

David laughed and followed. 

Through the crowd, they made their way to the exit. They got their jackets in a hurry and went outside. 

The walk to the nearest bus stop was pure agony, though. Amazing agony. Now that Matteo knew that he soon was allowed to finally kiss David and have sex with him again, he hardly could stand the idea of waiting even a little while longer to do so. Even if he knew that they had to wait until midnight. He felt like he’d been waiting for years.

“Where’s the fucking bus stop?” Matteo muttered. 

"Just another block away." David pointed, a lazy smile lifting the corner of his lips. He was still trying to play cool, apparently. "In a hurry?"

Matteo shot him a scowl. "I just think it's inefficient to place them so far apart from...where we were."

David nodded, considering. “For someone who likes to take things slow, you’re unusually impatient tonight,” he mused. “I thought sloth would tempt you to take everything slow, but it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Hah. Funny. I wonder why,” Matteo grinned, almost buzzing with anticipation. 

It was silent for a beat, and when Matteo looked over at David, he caught David looking at him. The look in his eyes was heated, excited, and strangely serious. “I guess,” he said, “I can admit I’m impatient, too. It’s killing me.” 

Matteo’s smile turned shaky.

They continued to walk, their arms brushing occasionally and sending sparks of lust down Matteo's spine. Fuck, he was fucked when just their arms touching could make him feel like this… This wanting to kiss David at every turn. This wanting to feel David’s hands on his body. This shiver of delight at even seeing David’s face.

Just this short stroll to the nearest bus stop felt painful.

They finally found the bus stop, and after a short wait, they got on it. On the bus, Matteo struggled not to grab hold of David and kiss him senseless. He managed to behave somewhat, partly because of all the other passengers that were there. David seemed to struggle a bit too, shifting in his seat and sending Matteo long glances. The ride felt like it took forever. God, why did everything go so slow today?

When they walked the last bit from the bus stop, Matteo was about to burst, but then, finally, they were home. They stumbled inside, stepped out of their shoes and hung up their jackets. And then. Matteo didn’t even dare to look at the time. Did they have to wait even more? He wasn’t sure if he could handle more waiting, at all. 

David picked up his phone and looked at it. Then he looked up at Matteo. His eyes shone. “We did it.”

Wait, what?

Matteo picked up his own phone. Wow. It was really true, it was past midnight. Just with a few minutes, but still. 

_ Finally!  _

“So… we finally can kiss?” Matteo stepped closer to the radiant heat of David's body.

David nodded. “Yes.”

Oh fuck,  _ yes _ . 

Matteo wrapped his hand around the nape of David's neck, not even allowing himself a moment to think, to breathe. He drew David in, pressing their lips together.  _ Oh, fuck, yes.  _ When David's parted to let his tongue slip inside, Matteo gave in completely and grasped onto him, pulling him close. His erect cock ached for the full-body contact, even through their clothes.

He heard a gasp and a breathy chuckle come from David, "Guess this means we finally made it, huh." His hands were frantic over Matteo’s back and sides. 

Matteo pulled David in for more kisses, not stopping until they were both gasping for air, "Just shut up and get on me, Schreibner, now."

David made a rough sound, hands tightening on Matteo's hips, but then pulled just slightly away. "Hold on," he said, the words little puffs of warmth against Matteo's lips. “Bed.”

And yes. Definitely. They had talked a lot about fucking on the table and the kitchen counter and in the snow and everything, but sometimes, the simplest thing was the best. 

Bed sounded just right. 

David dragged Matteo with him to the bedroom. He stopped by their bed, pulled Matteo close and Matteo swayed in David's arms. He felt them tighten around his body, felt the easy, quick strength in them, and oh fuck, it was good. Matteo launched into a new kiss, and David moaned into his mouth. It was a sloppy kiss, nothing but tongue, teeth, and raw hunger. God, did Matteo love David. And God, he had waited so long for this… This week felt like forever. Matteo's hands dropped and scrambled for the button on David's jeans, ripping it open and then yanking the zip down.

David's hands covered Matteo’s, stopping him. He cupped Matteo's jaw in his palm and kissed him softly. Yet it would never qualify as chaste. His tongue slipped in and out of Matteo's mouth – slow, deliberate – until Matteo was practically trembling from the force of his desire.

Matteo licked David’s neck, and David shivered. He groaned and rocked his hips against Matteo, kissed him harder and deeper and slipped his hands around to cup Matteo’s arse to urge him closer.

_ I did that _ , Matteo thought dizzily to himself,  _ that’s for me _ .

And that was when David stepped back altogether.

"Wh—? Don’t stop," Matteo complained. “Fuck, we were just getting somewhere!”

David smiled. He took the hem of his shirt and drew it up, revealing a peek at hip bones, lightly muscled stomach, the chest of a man who exercised daily. Yummy, dark hair and brown skin. 

“God help me,” Matteo muttered. 

David whisked the shirt it over his head and off, taking his time. That sexy asshole.

"Do you have a pressing appointment, Matteo?" David let the shirt drop to the ground. He stepped back in and began unbuttoning Matteo's shirt. “You in a hurry?”

"Uuh," was what came out of Matteo's throat in answer. His heart was racing in his chest and his brain seemed to have stopped working.  The want ached and burned in him like fire.

He was so gone, it wasn’t even funny. 

David stepped in close enough to murmur against his ear, his hand finding its tortuous way inside Matteo's open shirt. "Good." His fingers stroked over Matteo's nipple, making him gasp. "Because I was planning on having you all night."


	8. DAY 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! 😊 THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! 
> 
> I have to admit, I’m not good at delaying gratification. If I were in Matteo’s and David’s shoes, I would struggle so hard. It’s like that when I write stories, as well - I just want to send them out in the world at the exact moment I finish them. So. My plan was to post this chapter after midnight. Buuut her it is. I did some last-minute edits in a hurry, so if there are strange errors, that's the reason. 
> 
> Warning for explicit content in this chapter. A lot of it. And I should probably warn that the previous chapters have around 2 K words each. This chapter has 5.8 K words. 😊

Matteo didn’t doubt that David planned to have him all night, because he sure took his time. They were still standing in the middle of the bedroom, kissing. David kissed Matteo’s neck, and Matteo clutched at him, trying to stop the world from spinning. God, he wanted this so much. 

Seven days of restraint was quite a build up.

“You know,” David murmured against Matteo’s ear, a smile playing on his lips. “Since we have kept it together for the whole week, we have basically shown the seven heavenly virtues. You know, humility, patience, chastity, all of those.” 

“You’ve been googling again,” Matteo smiled, shivering as David’s hand stroked up his back.

David slid his hands around Matteo’s waist and then down, tucking his fingers neatly into Matteo’s back pockets and using his grasp to tug him close until their hips lined up. “Yeah.” David’s grin was not particularly embarrassed, just amused. His voice was gruff, his lips and tongue leaving damp patterns on Matteo's neck.

Matteo sighed, laughing a little. It was hard to think, but he tried. “I don’t know about virtues,” he said, digging his fingers into David’s hair. Kissing him softly on his lips. And, oh, this was good. This was really good, holding David close and kissing him. “Patience, for sure,” he muttered. “I’m not so sure we have followed the others. Have we really been very chaste?”

David chuckled. “Probably not.” He broke away and pulled Matteo's shirt off and tossed it randomly away, before pushing Matteo up against the wall in another deep kiss. Matteo gave him all he got. The kiss was wet and wild and it was amazing to finally be able to kiss David again, just as much as he wanted to. Whenever he wanted to. He got one of his hands up under David’s shirt and spread his palm over the smooth warm skin of his side.

“Fuck,” David breathed, rolling his hips against Matteo’s, and Matteo groaned and tucked his face against David’s neck, mouthing at the curve where his neck became his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Matteo sighed. His cheek pressed against David’s neck and he could feel his pulse thudding hard. Then he tilted his head up and kissed David on his lips again. It was as if he never had enough. 

“Matteo,” David mumbled, slowly, as if he was savoring the taste of his name. He rocked his hips on Matteo's, who moaned into the kiss.

Matteo couldn’t think anymore. David’s kiss stole the words Matteo didn't need to say. In that silence, all of their passions and the spark of love that existed lay bare between them. Their togetherness, too.

David held Matteo gently, but his lips, however, were hot, fiery and demanding. “God, I can’t believe we finally get to do this,” David whispered. 

“It’s just been a week,” Matteo chuckled, breathlessly. He shivered, hands grasping David's steady hips to keep himself upright. David's fingers sent little jolts of lust through his whole body and most certainly down into his cock, which twitched. Fuck, he was already leaking pre-come, just from this.

David’s hands fell to Matteo's waist, around to cup Matteo's ass through his trousers, squeezing. “I know. Uh. Feels like an eternity.” His mouth dipped to the hollow of Matteo's throat, and he groaned, squeezing harder, only to then kiss along his collarbone and make Matteo whimper.

“Yeah. Oh fuck," Matteo breathed, grinding against David's thigh while David massaged his ass.

And then David was kissing him again – leisurely, breathlessly – and his fingers worked Matteo's jeans open. They fell to the floor. Matteo tried to stay composed, but it wasn’t easy. 

David put a hand high on his thigh and Matteo completely gave up on his dignity. “Nnn.”

“Yeah, that’s good,” David murmured, casually stroking his thighs. Matteo felt like he was about to die. “Here, let me—” David took the waistband of Matteo's boxers, and – holy sweet fuck – he eased them down Matteo's hips. He took his bloody, fucking time, too. Talk about lazy and slow. Matteo felt his boxers pulled just far enough down his ass that he felt the cool air on the crack between his cheeks. Matteo didn't know why, but that small exposure made him shiver all over.

So, of course, that was where David stopped. With Matteo's boxers not even half off, David stroked his finger down between the cheeks of Matteo's ass just barely, all the while kissing him, and Matteo melted. He sagged in David's embrace even as his cock reared up. 

Matteo couldn't help it; he clutched at David and rubbed himself against his body, wherever he could reach while David softly stroked the crack of his ass, not quite reaching where Matteo was dying for him to go.

"Oh, ffffuck, you absolute asshole," Matteo complained. “You know, we’re done with Sloth? We don’t have to take things slow anymore! Are you getting off of torturing me?”

David chuckled, walking around behind Matteo and hooking his thumbs in the front of his boxers, not near enough his cock by any means. He kissed the nape of Matteo’s neck, and groaned. "Matteo, you have no idea."

Matteo whined, David's warm bare front pressed to his back. David started to tug, letting the fabric catch on Matteo's cock. Matteo leaned back into him, panting already, without even a touch. "Fuck you, just do it."

David nuzzled into Matteo's neck and finally, finally, pulled his boxers down, clearing his obscenely hard cock and baring his ass. David pressed to him from behind. Then, one hand pressed warm and secure to Matteo's heaving stomach, while the other…

"Oh fuck."

David descended between Matteo’s legs. He lifted Matteo's balls, cupping him and squeezing, before he wrapped his hand around Matteo's cock and gave one, long, slow stroke.

Matteo shivered and moaned. 

David squeezed, and a low bolt of pleasure snaked through Matteo’s gut. His body suddenly forgot how to breathe.

“Daaavid…” he groaned, and his hips jerked entirely involuntarily against David.

David’s fingers did something very clever around the base of his cock. 

“Nrghhhhh,” Matteo managed, pushing his head down and his hips up into David’s hand, which tightened around him. His body did not remember how to breathe yet. He grabbed David’s wrist, mostly just for something to hold onto, and David rubbed his thumb over his slit and oh, oh, oh—

With that, Matteo fell the fuck apart.

"David, fuck, oh god!" Something white-hot and bright tore through Matteo. It pulled a strangled cry out of his throat and something out of his gut or heart or both. Matteo came. He came from just a few touches of David's hand. 

He shot into the continued caress of David's fist closing repeatedly over the head, he spilled over David's knuckles, and it dripped to the floor. Fuck. He leaned back into David's body and quaked with the strength of his orgasm.

David kept stroking him through it until Matteo was gasping and shaking. Dear God, he came from nothing. Well, not _nothing_. David's hand, still cradling his cock, was like velvet wrapped around him. 

"That's bloody hot," David whispered in his ear, and it made the feeling of embarrassment disappear and be replaced with more want. 

Somehow, Matteo was ready for more. He just came, but there was still this underlying hunger that had as much to do with how much he wanted to touch David, to take him apart piece by piece, as it did with meeting the needs of his own body.

He turned in David's arms, wetting his lips. David’s eyes were black and filled with lust. He pulled away and started nipping and sucking on Matteo's neck, as Matteo undid David's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. 

Soon, they were both naked, Matteo kissing and sucking on his collarbone, David's hands tangled in his hair. And Matteo wanted… He could feel the muscles of his thighs wanting to surrender to the pull of gravity. He wanted, more than anything, a taste.

“Can I taste you?” Matteo mumbled. 

“Uh, I need–,” David groaned, “I really want you to finger me. Hard.”

Matteo hated himself a bit for the grunt which escaped his lips. David shouldn’t ever be allowed to say things like that again, with his voice low and throaty and dark, staring eyes. He really shouldn’t. 

“I can do that. Actually –” Matteo gave David one of his filthiest looks, schooling his voice into a low drawl. “I’d love to.”

David’s eyes went darker still at that and he swayed forward and his hands jerked, almost like he wanted to pull Matteo close at once. “Please.”

“I’ve got you.” Matteo tangled his hand in David’s hair, running his fingers through the thick strands. He ran his tongue along the line of David’s neck. “I thought you liked my mouth, though.”

“Oh, fuck, I do.” David pressed closer. His voice was husky. “I just need to.. uh, let out some steam.”

“Well, I –”

But instead of letting Matteo finish what was definitely going to be a good retort about having all the time in the world, David was on Matteo with a low groan as if he couldn’t wait to be kissing him. The kiss was deep and searching and even better for being naked with heated skin against skin. David made a small sound, despairing. 

Matteo knew he couldn't draw it out more. He pushed his hand between David’s legs at the same time as he kisses his neck. And fuck, David was so swollen, and hard, and wet, and… Matteo knew he could be quick, and he didn’t need to be gentle. 

That proved to be right. David clutched Matteo’s hand in his own and pressed it harder against him. God, he was wet. And desperate. He bucked his hips. “Fuck, have wanted this…” he gasped, “...so long…”

His reactions made Matteo’s cock harden again and a rush of pleasure flooded through him. He kept fingering David, kept feeling how David clenched around his fingers. He thumbed David’s cock, adding more pressure. That was all it took. 

“Fuuuck…” David groaned. Quicker than ever before, he suddenly stilled, and came in a long shudder, clinging to Matteo, kissing him with an open mouth. “Matteo…” His voice was gruff, urgent and broken.

David collapsed against Matteo, smiling shakily, his cheeks flushed warm. He ran his thumb over Matteo's lip and stared at him while he seemed to try to control his breathing. Eventually, he stroked his fingers down Matteo's back and pressed their lips together briefly. “Fuck,” he breathed.

"Was it alright?" Matteo asked. 

David somehow found the energy to deadpan him. “I didn’t know you had such a fragile ego,” he said, pressing close. And God, David was warm and delicious. 

“So it was good,” Matteo grinned. 

“It was horrible.” David couldn’t hide his smile anymore. His breath was hot and damp by Matteo’s ear and he planted messy kisses from Matteo’s cheek to his jaw. His voice indicated that Matteo just did him very good. “Please don’t do that again.”

“Liar.” Matteo laughed, confident and happy, holding David close.

“Mm.” David just kissed Matteo’s neck, and his lips curved into a smile against Matteo’s skin. Every part of Matteo was even more sensitive to David’s touch than usual and the movement made him shiver with pleasure. 

Matteo tugged David closer to give him a proper kiss. David’s response was a low whimper against Matteo’s lips and he pushed up to chase the kiss until they were pressed against one another.

"Lie down?" David murmured

Matteo wouldn't automatically grant such a request – his default setting was still to tease, bicker and banter and contradict David at every turn – but he made the mistake of looking into David's eyes. Matteo saw it all there: David still wanted more, and there was an unbanked fire of need in his imploring gaze. It stole Matteo's breath. He found himself backing his way onto the bed without a word, much less a fight.

Not that he wanted to fight it. 

David watched Matteo’s every movement while he sat down on the bed. And it was a good thing Matteo's ass was now sat on the bed because when David straightened, completely nude, Matteo simply stopped breathing for a moment.

Matteo had the time it took David to walk to the bed to feast his eyes on his body: the muscles on his chest, the almost invisible scars, the dark, wiry hair on his chest, around his groin and down his thighs. David climbed up over Matteo, gently forcing him to lie back into their soft pillows.

Matteo expected for the pace to pick up now, since David was ready for more. But no. They took it slow. Matteo was realising that getting off really was just to let off steam, as David had said, and now they could take their time.

It was great. It was also a little frustrating. Matteo was shivering with anticipation. 

David kissed Matteo on the lips, short and sweet. He did it once. Twice. A third, more lingering time. Then he mouthed his way down Matteo's throat, which Matteo arched to give him access. David's lips descended once more to his collarbone and then travelled without hurry to Matteo's shoulder.

"David," Matteo sighed. "This is sort of… inefficient."

David laughed, barely lifting his lips, and the vibration of his low, amused chuckle resonated across Matteo's skin. The mere fact that he made David laugh resonated through Matteo's whole being.

David gave the muscle of his shoulder a nip of his teeth, a warm lick.

And Matteo's complaint wasn’t deep. Having David's weight and warmth on top of him was making Matteo feel close to delirium. His skin tingled everywhere David's chin touched him, everywhere his lips trailed. Matteo's cock pulsed with new life, hardening against his thigh.

David's mouth lowered, and he kissed one of Matteo's nipples, licking around and over the tight nub. When he sucked and flicked it with his tongue, Matteo arched, his breath gasping out. His cock reared up, stiffening and brushing David's leg. David moaned, flicked some more, nipped down just enough to send Matteo into panting trembles.

He kissed across Matteo's chest to the other one, and Matteo whined. He didn't know if it was complaint or encouragement, if he loved or hated this aching tease.

"You look so good, Matteo," David said before he sucked it into his mouth. “Feel so good.”

"Oh god…"

“I really could play with you all night.”

“Fuck…”

Curses piled up in Matteo's brain, but all he did, in the end, was arch on a groan into the wet torture of David's mouth. 

David flicked at his nipple a few more times but then made his way down Matteo's ribs, which was somehow relief, disappointment, and excitement all in one. If this downward trend continued, after all… Matteo's cock gave a leap of approval, and he tried to catch his breath while David's lips were distracted elsewhere for the time being.

David kissed Matteo's stomach – once, twice. Then he joined his lips with inquiring fingers, stroking his chest and belly. Matteo caught his breath as David moved downwards. Matteo watched him, watched the path of his lips. He sunk his fingers into David's hair, letting the soft strands tickle his palm. David exhaled against his body and then lifted his gaze to meet Matteo’s.

" _Ti desidero._ I want you. So much.” Matteo watched the change those words brought to David's eyes. The brown went darker; the tight lines relaxed. "Don't stop. I want you, David."

And what that did to him…David groaned, dropping down again and leaving rough, biting kisses across Matteo's stomach. He took Matteo's cock in his hand, steadying it.

"Please, yes," Matteo groaned, pulling the pillow to his face and widening his legs. His heels dragged on the silky sheets as his knees bent of their own accord. “Please, caro mio!”

And then David sucked the head of Matteo's cock into his wet mouth.

"Ffffuck, David."

David moaned – as though he liked it, as though it was good for him – taking Matteo deep, again and again. And well, Matteo knew how much David liked it.

But then in true David fashion…

"Nnnnggghhfuck!" Matteo growled when David, once again, slowed down. "Fuck, David, you fucker."

David lifted his lips. "Thought I was an asshole." He winked and went back to diligently working the head in and out of his mouth. "I'll answer to both, though."

Matteo growled wordlessly, his body twisting on the bed. David took hold of his hips. He stopped everything until Matteo lifted his head and met his gaze. Then David tongued Matteo's slit, licking up the pre-come. He opened his mouth to take him in. And he sunk down… down… down… down… His lips stretched around the root, and he gave a soft hum of pleasure. Matteo was breathless watching it, feeling the heat of David’s mouth engulf him. Then David came back up… up… up… 

Broken whimpers spilled out of Matteo, without control.

Centimetre by centimetre, David went down, the pressure of his tongue under Matteo's cock making Matteo gasp, making his eyes shut, making him tremble all over. And every time David rose back up again, he was sucking, working Matteo's dick in his mouth, driving him bloody wild.

Matteo didn't know how much more he could take. There were tears in his eyes, for fuck's sake, threatening to trickle from the corners and dampen the pillow beneath his head. It took a few moments for him to realise that the whispered chant he was hearing was himself.

"David… David… David…"

David lapped under the head, then sunk back down with that agonizing restraint.

Matteo was gone. He was reduced to begging, and he didn't even care. "Please, David," he whispered. "Please fuck me. Or, uh, let me come. Or something."

He expected more slow torture, maybe a chuckle and then a defiant continuation of the mastering of Matteo's cock with David's mouth.

But that was not what happened. At his words, David groaned. He sucked off and roughly flipped Matteo over onto his stomach. Matteo gasped – and then again when David hauled him up onto his knees with strong, sure tugs.

“This alright?” David asked.

“Nnng, fuck, yeah!”

David found lube in their drawer, and then his strapon, and Matteo began a new chant into the bedding beneath his cheek. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck…"

He felt a slick finger trace over his entrance, and as David's finger circled the rim for a moment and the lube warmed, Matteo released the grip of his muscles, and in the next instant, David's finger slid into him.

"Oh ffff—" Matteo buried his face in the pillow. Because God, he was going to turn into an utter slag for this in record time. He arched his back, and when David's finger pushed into him again, a second had joined it. "Oh my god yes."

"You like that?" David's voice was hoarse from desire, his breath ragged. He withdrew to fingertips and then pushed back inside.

"Yes," Matteo whimpered. "Yesss…"

"Fuck, you're tight."

Matteo took a deep breath to relax and widened his knees. "Then loosen me up." He took a quick peek behind him to see David's lazy, sensuous smile, his eyes darkened to near-black. He rotated his forearm, muscles flexing, and thrusts his fingers back inside Matteo's arse, palm up. He fucked them in faster, watching it.

Matteo groaned and buried his face again. In no time his ass was warm, almost hot. He was so slick and wet that the way was easy for David's two fingers. When David once again changed the angle of his hand, Matteo moaned.

And it was more than good, just holding still for David to do this to him. His cock was leaking, and there was a wonderful hot ache in his ass – which intensified when David, slowly now again, worked in a third finger, opening him up.

Matteo's face lifted from the bedding. He was panting with it, David's hand nudging at him when he'd pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go.

"That's it," David urged. "Fuck…" He pulled out, screw them back in, and Matteo started trembling. "You like three fingers, Matteo?"

"Mmm-hmm!" He started countering the push of the digits into his ass, rocking back.

"God, that's hot. That's so fucking hot," David told him. His voice was breathless. "I'm dying to put my cock in you."

Matteo turned to glance at him again. He panted out the words. "Do it." He swallowed. "I'm so ready." He put his head back down, his sweaty hair falling into his eyes. He closed them. "So ready for you…"

David pulled his fingers out and put his strapon on. Matteo had to have a look over his shoulder. Fuck, David looked so hot like this. So focused, too.

Then he aimed his strapon against Matteo’s hole. The head touched Matteo’s stretched rim. David grasped Matteo's asscheek in his other hand, and then, with a shove, he was pushing inside. And more and more and more. It ached a little, but Matteo was so wet and so turned on, and when David groaned, hips settling against his arse, strapon lodged firmly inside, there was nothing about it that Matteo didn't want.

David held him by the hips, pulled out a little, and then drove back inside. They both groaned. David did it again. "Fuck, Matteo, you look so good." Experimentally, he went a little faster, and Matteo had to muffle his cry of pleasure into the pillow.

"Harder," Matteo gasped. He turned his head again to speak to him, not making eye contact this time. "You can go harder."

"Yeah?" David pulled out further this time and then slammed his strapon home.

"Yyyes!"

He did it again, a little more this time. David bottomed out in him again and again. Matteo felt so full, all his nerve-endings on fire. Every thrust of David inside him brought him closer to climax.

"More?" David asks.

Matteo spread his knees, just a little bit more, but it was enough of an invitation, he hoped.

David started fucking him faster, bouncing Matteo's ass off him each time and giving little rhythmic grunts of exertion.

"Oh bloody ffffuck," Matteo more or less grunted. He lifted up a little, grabbing the headboard in one hand to keep from being fucked into it. He arched his throat, eyes shutting, because it was just too good. Too fucking good. The words fell from his lip with no censor, and he couldn't even care. "Fuck me good, David. Just use me. God please…"

David groaned, long and low. Then David fucked him harder. 

Matteo muffled the string of wordless sounds that got forced from his throat, pressing his mouth against his own arm.

"Fuck, Matteo, you look so good right now." David groaned, fucking into him. "You take it so good." Another thrust. "You like me fucking you? Fucking your pretty ass?” A groan. Another hard thrust. 

Matteo was beyond words now. He was floating in pleasure. When David made a fist in his hair and tugged a little, Matteo groaned loudly, and the pre-come dribbled freely from his cock.

"Do you… Matteo?" David gasped, and from the edge of that place where he was still conscious, Matteo heard that it wasn’t rhetorical. That underneath the heat of his words, David was asking because he cared what the answer was.

Matteo could only nod, the movement impeded by how David was holding his head in place. “This is… this is good, fuck.” 

David continued rocking into him. 

“So good...” Matteo moaned. Fuck, he was so close, again... He sneaked a hand down between his legs and started going on his cock, quick and brutal. His balls drew up tight and pleasure started to lick up his spine. “I’m… I’m…”

“Wait.” David stilled, and took hold of Matteo’s hand, holding it back.

Matteo whined in agony. “Fuck, noo… don’t stop!” 

“Wait,” David breathed. “I just wanna. We talked about… you fucking me, too, remember? Is that.. would you like that?”

Matteo’s head was spinning. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

The dildo. They had talked about Matteo fucking David both with the dildo and himself. Matteo could do that. He could definitely do that.

He hardly functioned, though, still blissed out from getting fucked so hard. Luckily, David managed to both take off his strapon and find the dildo Matteo had tempted him with the other day. He started to slick it up with lube, then he gave the tube to Matteo. 

“Slick me up, please,” he just said, and lay down on his back, spreading his legs and holding his knees to his chest. 

And fuck, yes, Matteo could do that. He leaned over David, reached for him and started to ease a finger into him and carefully opening him up. 

Meanwhile, David pushed the dildo in the front, sighing in pleasure. “I’m uh… just gonna keep it there,” he moaned, “while you fuck into me in the… uh… back there.” 

Matteo thrust his fingers deeper into David, and David moaned again. His eyes shut. “Fuck, I’m gonna feel so full.” 

Matteo kneeled between David’s legs and leaned over him. “Ready?” he asked, and waited until David opened his eyes and met his gaze. 

David nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. 

Finally, Matteo could line up and slide into David. The hot tightness made him dizzy and breathless. 

“Oh god, yes,” David groaned out, meeting his thrust. “Fuck, it’s a lot.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you’re moving the dildo, too, fuck.” David looked at him, and his desire was clear. His eyes shone with both strength and vulnerability at the same time. 

“Good?” Matteo asked.

David nodded, and let his head fall to the mattress. “Take me, Matteo, fuck.”

“You feel so good.” Matteo couldn’t hide how true it was, his voice was low, rough and eager. His mouth was dry and his hands clutched at David’s hips, his body reacting to the sensations with almost painful need and pleasure.

His hands slid over David’s knees, jumped to his shoulders and dove into his hair, clutching onto it. 

His breath hitched as he pushes all the way in, again and again. The feeling of the slick pressure as he slid into David was almost more than Matteo could stand. He was embarrassed by the sound that fell from his lips, almost a whimper. 

“Harder,” David muttered. “Oh, God, so full, fuck.”

Matteo slid out a little and then pressed back in with a low groan. Then again. Then he fucked harder into David. For every thrust, it seemed like the dildo was pushed into David as well. The sound of them fucking filled the room with their heavy breaths and murmurs of good and want and yes, please...yes. David’s words became half-bitten things which pulsed through Matteo’s brain. The fact David was hardly capable of speech has a pleasing impact on Matteo. He could tell by the way David's movements became more erratic that he was getting close.

It was as if David needed to be touching Matteo everywhere, his fingers moving over Matteo's skin as he groaned and bucked his hips to meet Matteo fucking inside him. He could feel the dildo, too, moving with his every thrust, and the thought of how filled up David must feel, drove him wild. 

Matteo kept thrusting into David, harder, and quicker, and then...

Then it was all almost too much. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Matteo breathed, realising that he was about to lose it. “I’m not gonna.. last…” He leaned over David, hips taking short, deep thrusts, his lips near David's ear, hand releasing his hair to wrap around David's body and hold him close.

"Come inside me," David said, shaking under him. “Fill me up.”

Matteo groaned deeply, and came, pulsing inside of David. Every slowing rock of his hips licked pleasure up Matteo’s spine. His lips opened against the back of David's neck, letting out a slow moan. 

David was bucking up, fucking himself on both the dildo and Matteo, and suddenly he was coming, too, holding Matteo close and pushing his ass on the cock still fucked deep inside him. He let out shaky huffs of breath and a little whining sound that made Matteo shiver. David slowed, returning to the teasing, leisurely pace he’d tortured Matteo with earlier. They slowed further, until they were just barely undulating against each other as the last wisps of orgasm trailed through them both. 

Matteo’s softening cock slipped out of David. He couldn't even conjure the energy to clean up the mess they made, so he tentatively rolled to the middle of the big bed and onto his back, panting. 

David eased out the dildo, crawled over him and did the same next to him, an arm thrown up over his messy head. They lay there breathing together. Matteo's hips, his back, his ass… he felt it everywhere. It was wonderful. His mind drifted in and out of innocuous, half-finished thoughts. 

Neither moved nor spoke. The bedroom was full of thick, damp quiet. Matteo didn’t know how long they lay there like that, sweaty and sprawled. It took several more minutes before they both lay still, their muscles loosening as warm, golden pleasure settled over them. 

Matteo gradually became more aware of his breath slowing and he felt David shift, rolling to his side, facing him. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against Matteo’s. “That was—”

“If you’re about to say something sappy, hush,” Matteo said, grinning.

David rolled his eyes. “Hush? What if I wasn’t going to say something sappy?”

Matteo just gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. 

David rolled to his back, threw his arm up and tucks it under his head, propping himself up on a pillow. “You’ll let me know when I can speak again?”

Matteo laughed then, he couldn’t help it. “What have you got to say that’s so important?”

“Oh nothing.” David’s eyes were shining. “Just how great that was. How great you are.”

“Okay. Fine. You can always say that,” Matteo said, edging closer.

David laughed. His laughter was warm, and delightful, as always, and Matteo found a smile tugging at his lips, too. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“So bad.” David shook his head. He legs spread slightly as he shifted again, and his knee bumped into Matteo’s. “That’s good. I’m glad I wasn’t ‘so bad’, Matteo.”

They kissed, and it was familiar, without desperation, and still, Matteo felt like he was falling. Finally, he could let himself feel again. He deepened their kiss, and David opened for him, urging him to take everything, all that he wanted. Matteo’s whole body trembled, and he pulled David close. “God, I love you so much.”

David pulled back, breathless and smiley. “That was sappy. You said no sappy.”

“That was then.” Matteo held David close. "Can't a guy change his mind?"

“Mm, yeah. I suppose so.” David’s eyes twinkled. “I love you too.” 

They didn’t get to kiss for that long, before Matteo’s phone buzzed. He groaned, as he got up and found it in his trousers on the floor. 

_Yo! Ready for 'National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation' and beer? Carlos is hosting._

Jonas. Oh God. The yearly tradition of watching that embarrassing movie and getting too drunk. Matteo showed David his phone. “It’s that time again. Sorry.” 

David laughed and leaned his chin on Matteo’s shoulder. “Well, it’s fun. None of us is watching it to get a cinematic experience.” 

“True.” 

Matteo’s phone buzzed again. 

_Do you two manage to keep off each other long enough to come over?_

_uh sorry, that was Abdi, not me._

Matteo chuckled. He showed David his phone again. “We won’t ever tell the boys about this week, right?”

David looked at him straight in the eye. “Do you really want to tell them?”

“No!” Matteo had to laugh now. "I would love to get them off our backs, though." 

“Let me –” David took Matteo’s phone, and started to text. Matteo tried to reach for his phone, but didn’t get to it before David had sent the text. 

_We have kept off each other for a whole week, in spite of working hard to tempt each other. ;) Proved you wrong!_

The answer came quickly: 

_Not bad! It’s not 6000 years, though._

Matteo groaned and let his phone fall on his trousers on the floor. “They’re impossible.”

“Yeah.” David kissed him and sighed. “I’m just glad this ordeal is over. Maybe I can finally manage to get some Christmas shopping done.”

Matteo laughed, surprised. “Haven’t you bought your presents, yet?”

“I’ve been too focused on seducing you,” David smiled. “Maybe I’ll manage to focus a little more from now on.” He cocked his head, looking at him. “So, are there any Italian traditions today that I don’t know about?”

“Nope. But tomorrow. They have another Lucia procession on December 20th. Another procession and fireworks.”

David’s lips brushed against Matteo’s as he tugged Matteo closer. “Well, that’s today, actually, we have passed midnight, remember?”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Matteo smiled, and pressed his head against David’s shoulder. Nestling closer, he listened for David’s heartbeat. It was there, that thunderous, rapid pounding that made him smile even wider. “Perfect day to end our attempt at celibacy.” 

“In a way, yeah,” David laughed. 

They kissed again. David’s lips were so gentle and so warm. Matteo’s thoughts became a little blurry and the surroundings began to melt away leaving only him, him and David. The two of them had experienced a lot together. A lot of fun and games, and a lot more serious stuff, too. And no matter what: _This_. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right.

Matteo opened his eyes, and David stared back, his eyes calm. Matteo smiled, resting in that gaze. They didn’t have to tell each other they loved each other. They knew.

A smile played at David’s lips. “Oh my god, this was fun,” he said, playing with Matteo’s hair. “But please. Let us never try a challenge like this again.”

Matteo snorted. “God, yes, please, let’s not. Ever.”

David exhaled, smiling. “Although, I heard of someone who had this challenge where they fucked every day for a month. They said it did wonders for their relationship.”

His eyes danced with laughter.

Say what? Matteo barked out a laugh. Then he couldn’t stop. He started bellowing out laughter. “Fuck, David. _Never_ in a million years!”

David joined his laughter, grinning. “What? Who knows, we might manage to do it. I mean, we’re not so far from it, some times?”

“Shut up, David” Matteo laughed, kissing him deeply. “Just shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> They did it, huh?!  
> I hope you like this strange little thing. Please let me know what you think? If you like, follow me on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) and talk to me. :)


End file.
